Tamaki and the Beast
by captindonavin
Summary: Tamaki wanders off into the woods after Granny cat goes missing, only to be captured by a dog boy and his weird friends. Will they be able to help each other, or is this just all one big mess? Rated T for now due to touchy subjects later on, but the rating might change over time. KibaTama
1. Into the Forest

_**Hello everyone, this is a new story idea that I've been playing with for a while. For those who I have promised more KibaxTamaki, here it is. I hope that it lives up to the wait. This is going to be a longer chapter fic than I am used to, and the updates may become sparatic due to my life being really busy. though I am going to try to update once to twice a week.**_

 _ **I hope that you enjoy.**_

* * *

…

Tamaki's POV

…

Tamaki wandered through the forest, cursing to herself, "Fucking Sasuke, fucking creep. Just because we were raised together doesn't mean shit. Why did he have to go after me?"

Sasuke had been following her around the village lately, mocking her about her love of knowledge, and telling her that she was going to make a shitty wife if she didn't shape up.

"Fuck you Sasuke, who says that I even want to be a wife," she mumbled to herself. "I am the heir to a booming business, and a wonderful vet, I don't need you're fucking approval."

Nyx, one of her cats, meowed up at her from down by her feet.

"I know that it's getting late, but we're running out of herbs. Granny said that she would get them days ago, but she's yet to come back. That old bat probably got lost following a stray kitten," Tamaki muttered, still in a foul mood.

Tamaki looked down at the cat and sighed, "I know I shouldn't talk bad about Granny cat, but it's been days and I'm worried about her, and stressed from having to run the shop on my own. Plus, that stupid Sasuke won't stop asking me out, no matter how many times that I say no."

After about a half hour of walking, Tamaki stumbled across a patch of herbs that she needed.

"See Nyx, those weren't so hard to find now were they," Tamaki said, her mood finally lifting a little bit.

The black cat sat his butt down rather roughly and looked in the other direction. He was sulking. Tamaki kneeled down beside him and started to pull the herbs from the ground. She hummed to herself, hoping that it would calm her down. It was getting rather late, and the girl could swear that she had heard howling off in the distance.

"I hope that Granny makes it home okay," Tamaki finally whispered, her anger finally ebbing to the worry that she felt.

All of a sudden Nyx stood up and started to hiss at the woods just to their left. His hair was standing straight up on his back and his claws were drawn.

"Nyx," Tamaki hissed, "Stop that, you're scaring me."

All of a sudden a giant white dog came barreling out of the forest. The beast of a dog didn't even flinch when the cat threw itself forward to protect its owner. The dog simply batted it away with its monstrous paw and continued straight for Tamaki.

Once the beast was on her, it picked her up in its powerful jaws and carried her away. She continued to scream at the top of her lungs until the white monster bashed her head against a tree and knocked her out.

Her last thoughts before she went limp were, "Oh my god, what is going to happen to me?"

…

Kiba's POV

…

"Alright Akamaru," Kiba yelled to his giant dog. "We're going to teach those mangy cats to stay out of our territory once and for all."

The boy and his dog ran full speed ahead towards the cat that they were smelling. The boy howled into the air in excitement over the chase. The boy, Kiba, was more beast than human, as he ran after his dog on all fours. His long shaggy hair stuck out in all directions, and was greasy from lack of care. His finger nails appeared to be more like claws, and his canine teeth protruded from his mouth like fangs.

The dog itself couldn't really be counted as a dog either, as the canine was the size of a bear. It was a giant, white dog with paws the size of a dinner plate. Its long white fur was sleek and soft, but the fangs that protruded from his mouth were a lot less welcoming than his soft exterior was. As he ran his claws left indents in the ground that had to be more than two inches deep.

The boy and the dog were not a pair to be reckoned with, especially if you were caught trespassing on their territory. That statement was doubly true if the trespasser happened to be a cat.

Once the pair came close enough to their prey that they could see it, but it couldn't see them they came to a stop.

"Fuck she's hot," Kiba whispered to Akamaru.

The giant dog tilted his head to the side and glared at his owner.

"I don't care that she smells like a cat, we can give her a bath and it'll go away."

The dog started to growl, it was a quiet growl, but a growl nonetheless.

"Awe, I know. I hate baths too, but look at her. She's perfect. Plus, we found her in the same spot as that old woman, which means that she could probably make the antidote if we can't convince old Prune Lady to."

Akamaru huffed and turned away. His goal was to show his master that he was not pleased with the idea of bringing a cat lady into their perfect little life.

"I hope that Granny makes it home okay," the girl said. It was barely a whisper, but with the pair's enhanced hearing, they could hear her clearly.

"Oh shit Akamaru," Kiba whispered. "I think that Prune Lady might be this chick's granny. I don't think that I'll have any use for the old hag anymore, so I'll rush home and set her free, and you go and capture the babe and bring her home. Deal buddy?"

Akamaru glared at his master. He was not okay with this. There was no way that he was going to let the cat girl anywhere near his house.

"She might be able to make a cure," Kiba countered.

Akamaru still wasn't convinced.

"First of all, that deal is now an order," Kiba growled, "And secondly, I'll give you a whole bag of treats when we get home if you do it."

Akamaru looked away from Kiba for a moment as he considered the offer. Eventually Akamaru looked back at his master and nodded his head in agreement.

"Great," Kiba grinned. "See you back at home buddy. And please try not to hurt the babe, I want her to like us."

Akamaru rolled his eyes as his master dashed away to set their last captive free.

* * *

 _ **I hope that you enjoyed this, and I know that this chapter was a little slow, but all will be explained in all due time, and it will pick up.**_

 _ **Please comment and tell me what you thought.**_

 _ **Love Donny**_


	2. Out of the flames

_**Okay, so this is chapter two, I got so excited by the reviews that I thought that I may as well update. Hopefully this chapter will explain some stuff, I`m not a big fan of leaving the reader in the dark for too long. Just so everyone knows, tensions willbe running highin the following chapters, so character`s may seem OOC, but please note that I am trying my bet, especially because we aren`t given a whole ton of info on Tamaki.**_

 _ **Please enjoy.**_

* * *

…

Tamaki's POV

…

'Akamaru, I thought I told you not to hurt her," Tamaki heard a voice yell from beside her.

She still wasn't quite sure what was going on, or who her captors were, or what they wanted with her, so Tamaki decided that she was going to play possum for a little while longer. She had to learn as much as she could about them as she could. Her head was also still pounding from being smashed into a tree, so she didn't really feel like opening her eyes, but that was beside the point.

"It was an accident was it, I know that you didn't want her here, so don't lie to me," the voice continued.

"No you don't still get a full bag of treats, the deal was that you had to bring her back unharmed."

"Oh, the tree was closer than you though," the voice said in an exaggerated manner, proving that it still didn't the evidence that his voiceless partner was providing. "Next you're going to tell me that I ate all of our chickens last week, I just don't remember it."

Tamaki heard a dog whimper off to her other side. There was no way that that pathetic whimper came from the beast that had attacked her and carried her here.

"No, I know that it was you who ate them and not a bear," the voice sighed. "You're the biggest animal in this forest, and we both know that. Next time if you don't want to get caught, don't leave your foot prints."

Tamaki concentrated on the voice that was speaking. It was definitely a male voice. Young, but not too young. He was probably around twenty, so her age. He had a nice voice. It was smooth, but husky at the same time. She couldn't figure out who he was talking to though. From the sounds of it, he was talking to the beast that had kidnapped her, but that couldn't be possible. The boy made it sound as if whoever he was talking to could understand him and communicate back perfectly clearly. There was no way that the beast would be capable of that.

"Okay, she'll probably be hungry and confused when she wakes up, could you go get everyone to make a meal for her, and to bring some tea here?" the boy asked his partner.

There was a huff and a thunk before the boy spoke again.

"Yes you have to do that, you're the reason that she's knocked out in the first place. Actually, if you don't mind getting Sakura to bring the tea, that would be great," the voice said. "Yes it has to be Sakura…" "Because she can tell me if you killed the poor girl or not. Now go."

There was another huff, and then there was the gentle clicking of dog claws on the floor.

"Fuck Akamaru, you totally ruined my chances. She's a total babe, and she's smart. Dude, she could have saved me," the voice mumbled to himself.

He was sitting beside her now, with his elbows propped up on the bed that she was in. His breath was warm against her skin, and it sent shivers up her spine.

"Me? A total babe?" Tamaki thought to herself.

The blood started rushing to her cheeks as she thought about how this strange boy had called her a total babe.

"Oh shit," Tamaki thought to herself. "He's totally going to know that I'm awake if he catches me blushing."

…..

Kiba's POV

…

The girl was even prettier up close. Her long brown hair framed her face perfectly, and her lips were so pink and kissable. The girl was also thin, but not Ino thin where it looked weird, but a good thin, with curves. And her skin looked so soft, like she moisturised or something. There was hair all in her face and Kiba wanted nothing more than to brush it off. He couldn't though. He couldn't bring himself to touch her. He was scared that she would be even more scared than she already was.

It wouldn't have been his hands that would brush the hair away, but his claws, and he couldn't see that as being anything but terrifying. Frankly, he was also scared of what she'd think when she woke up. He wasn't exactly the easiest sight to take in, at least not since that evil witch Tsunade had poisoned him.

…

Flashback

…

It was the19th of July, Kiba and Akamaru were running through the woods. It was late at night, but both of them just had too much energy to contain themselves. They had gone out for a run and ended up chasing rabbits. They would howl every time that they came across a new one and would start the chase in a new direction.

Eventually they had lost track of where they were and were laying on the ground panting from their workout. Kiba let out a howl just to show how pumped he was after his work out. Akamaru joined in shortly after, and the two laid on the ground howling.

Then all of a sudden lights turned on in a window to their left. Stomping was heard, and a door slammed open.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" came the voice of a really angry woman. "It's two o'clock in the morning and my head is spinning. If you two don't cut that out this instant, I swear you'll never be able to show your face again."

"And how do you plan on doing that you old lady?" Kiba yelled, before howling and running away.

The door of the house slammed behind Kiba as he ran away. The old lady's voice could be heard for quite a distance though.

"Shizune, get me a drink," the lady called.

"But Lady Tsunade, you just went to bed, aren't you tired of drinking?" Shizune asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm going to get back at that boy for calling me old," the lady yelled in response. "He's going to regret ever showing up here."

As Kiba ran back to his house, he howled as he went. There was no way that that old lady would ever find him.

In the morning though, he was surprised to see the lady sitting at his kitchen table.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kiba demanded.

"I've been waiting for you to get your lazy ass out of bed so that you can apologise to me," the middle aged lady replied.

"I ain't apologising for shit," Kiba spat.

"Then I guess that I don't have a choice then," the lady stated before stabbing a needle into the boys arm.

"What the fuck was that? Why did you just stab me? What the fuck did you do to my arm?" Kiba demanded.

"I just put a serum into your arm. It will slowly transform you into the mutt you truly are until you learn to respect people a little better. I mean the other option is finding an antidote, but I'm the only one who knows it, and I'm never going to give it up," the lady informed Kiba.

"Why, you have no right," Kiba growled.

"It's not that bad of a punishment is it," the lady asked coyly. "I mean, you do love dogs, and you already act like one."

"You old hag, get out of my house," Kiba growled.

"The serum will be fully activated in one year, at which point it will be irreversible," the lady said before calmly walking towards the door.

Before she left though, she turned around and beckoned the young boy closer. He waked up to her slowly, his teeth bared. Once he was close enough, she knocked him across the room with one punch.

"Don't you ever call me old again," she said calmly before she actually turned and walked out the door.

…

End of Flashback

…

Kiba rubbed his cheek at the memory of the old witches punch.

He looked down at the girl for the first time since he called her cute and noticed that her face was all red and scrunched up. It almost looked like she was trying to prevent herself from laughing, or smiling at the least.

"How long have you been awake?" Kiba asked feeling a little annoyed that he hadn't caught on sooner, and embarrassed over the thought of how much she could have heard.

"Long enough," the girl huffed, finally opening her eyes.

She looked as though she was fighting to keep her eyes open, but didn't want to appear weak in front of her captor.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not going to hurt you. If your head still hurts, you can close your eyes again," Kiba explained.

"I don't believe you. I've already been kidnapped by a giant dog, gotten my head smashed in, who knows what else you want to do to me," the girl huffed as she tried to sit up.

"I told Akamaru not to hurt you. He swears that it was an accident, but he wasn't too thrilled on the idea of bringing you here," Kiba explained.

"You know what, I'm with the dog on this one," the girl stated as she finally managed to hoist herself into a sitting position.

"Well, too bad, you're here now," Kiba said.

"Who's stopping me from leaving?" the girl demanded as she went to swing her legs off the side of the bed.

"I guess I will if I have to, but I don't really think that you'll be getting far," Kiba grinned.

"And why do you say that?" the girl asked as she stood up.

As soon as her ass left the bed, her head started to swim and she went pale. She immediately sat back down.

"Dam it," she hissed under her breath.

"Looks like you couldn't leave even if I let you," Kiba said as he stood up and looked down at the girl. "And I don't want you to leave, because I need you for now."

"Yeah, and what if I refuse to help?" the girl demanded.

"Do you see how I look?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, you look like a mutt, and you smell even worse than one," the girl stated.

"I'm actually shocked that you didn't comment on how I look sooner,' Kiba confessed, showing a bit of his insecurities.

"I honestly don't see why. A giant dog kidnapped me and brought me back to his mutt of a master. It just fit," the girl specified.

"Well, there's a serum running through my veins, that if I don't find an antidote for it, it'll turn me into a dog for good," Kiba continued.

"Well good, then you can be the mutt that you are," The girl snorted.

"You see, I wouldn't actually mind being a dog, the only problem is that I'm not really attracted to them. I mean I like them, but I don't want to fuck a dog, I'm happy fucking human girls."

"Like anyone would fuck you."

"Well, you fix me up and we'll put that to the test."

"And what if I can't?"

"Then I turn into a dog and eat you," he stated.

"And why do you think that I can?"

"Because I found you in the same spot as Prune lady, and she said that she could but she wouldn't dare help someone as disrespectful as me."

"I don't blame her."

"Well, you're stuck here until you're better at the least, so that'll give you time to think about it."

Just then the door opened and a girl that looked like she was made out of china walked into the room with a pot of tea.

* * *

 _ **So, that was chapter two, I hope that everyone is intrigued. Please leavea review and tell me what you thought.**_

 ** _Love Donny_**


	3. Introductions

_**Hello everyone, Here`s another update for you. I know my chapters are a little short, and I`m going to be dong something in ten chapters that a book could probably do in one, I hope that you enjoy nonetheless. This chapter will allow you to meet more of the characters and understand the situation more, hopefully.**_

 _ **Anyway, thank you for all of the love again and i hope that you enjoy.**_

* * *

…

Tamaki's POV

…

What was wrong with that girl? She looked like she was slowly turning into the pot that she was carrying. She looked like she was made of china and she had pink roses covering her skin. The boy was turning into a dog, and the girl was turning into a pot, the longer she was there, the longer she knew that she didn't want to be there for long.

And what had that boy said about finding the Prune lady? Was there any chance that he was talking about Granny and knew where she was? The way that he described the Prune Lady's attitude sure made it sound like the old Granny cat.

"Here, I brought you some tea," the porcelain girl said as she sat down beside Tamaki. "I am also the house nurse, so I'm here to check up on you and to make sure that Akamaru didn't hurt you too badly."

"What if I don't want your tea?" Tamaki demanded. "How do I know that it isn't going to turn me into something?"

"What do you mean by that?" the girl exclaimed, her face going red with anger.

"Hey, Sakura, calm down. The girl got her head hit pretty hard, and seeing people mid transformation is probably pretty fucked up, don't you think," a lazy drawl came from behind the girl.

Once the owner of the voice came into view, it was clear that he was changing into something as well. He looked like he was made partially of wood, and there were twelve lines forming a circle around his face.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Tamaki finally demanded.

"I thought that you might have some questions, that's why I fallowed Sakura to you," the wooden boy responded. "I'm Shikamaru, the girl here is Sakura, and the dog boy is Kiba."

"Okay, telling me your names doesn't explain anything. I know that dog boy, or _Kiba_ , over there had some serum put in him that I apparently have to fix, but that doesn't explain the rest of you," Tamaki pointed out.

"Well, the witch Tsunade is a very crafty woman, and put up a barrier so that no one could come after her. Once the barrier is crossed, whoever crosses it starts turning into something. Sakura is turning into a teapot, I'm turning into a clock of some sort, and we have a guy named Naruto who is turning into a candle stick, and so forth. I'm sure that you'll meet everyone eventually," Shikamaru continued to explain.

"So to avenge your friend, you all just ran through this barrier?" Tamaki asked skeptically.

"No, Kiba is lord of this house and we're all his servants, and he ordered us to bring the lady back so that she could fix him. We found out though that the closer we got to her house, the more we transformed. Once we started heading back, the transformation stopped but didn't go away. So we were thinking that maybe after Kiba got cured, we would all be turned back to normal as well, or at least the same cure would work on us," Shikamaru replied.

"And an antidote is the only way to cure him?" Tamaki asked.

"Pretty much," Sakura replied, throwing a glare in the direction of the dog boy.

"Actually, if Kiba just starts respecting people more, the serum will apparently stop working. How that's possible, we don't know. But the main issue is that he's not really willing to comply with the whole 'respecting others' bit," Shikamaru explained.

"So I'm here because some dick won't be nice, and he expects me to just give him the easy way out, yeah right," Tamaki said, crossing her arms in the process.

"If you fix us, we'll set you free," Shikamaru explained. "It's a win/ win situation."

"Yeah right. I get used and he gets to go on being a dick," Tamaki huffed.

"You sound just like the old lady that was asked last time. She was released so that you could come," Sakura noted.

"Tell me more about this old lady, this is the second time she's been mentioned," Tamaki requested.

"Why do you want to know about her?" Shikamaru asked.

"Granny cat went missing a few days ago, and I've been worried about her," Tamaki confessed. "The attitude of this old lady sounds just like Granny."

"She was a mean old hag that smelled like cats and looked like a prune, the old lady wouldn't even consider helping me, she said that it was my fault that I got in this mess and should try being nice for once. I'm plenty nice, I don't know what she's talking about," Kiiba whined in the corner.

"She smelled like cats?" Tamaki asked.

"Kiba has an enhanced sense of smell from his transformation," Shikamaru explained.

"But she actually smelled like cats?" Tamaki reiterated.

"Yeah, why?" Sakura asked.

"What did you guys do with her? Where is she now? Can I see her?" Tamaki asked desperately.

"I already told you, we let her go home. She wasn't hurt or anything if that's what you're concerned about," Shikamaru answered.

"Okay, that's good. That means that Granny's okay," Tamaki sighed.

…

Kiba's POV

…

The girl was so cute when she was angry. He couldn't help it. She didn't even appear to be listening to what Shikamaru was telling her. She just looked all pissy. Her arms were crossed and she wouldn't even look at any of them. She looked like a cat sitting on its throne.

Now Kiba would never admit to thinking that she was cute at the same time he was comparing her to a cat. But she was feisty, and there was just something totally sexy about that.

Fuck, he hadn't showered before she got there. It hadn't been important at the time, and he hated baths, but now he was extremely aware of how dirty he probably was. There's no way that she would think that he was cute. And he had talked about fucking dogs earlier, god, even though he said that he didn't want to, it meant that he had considered it at some point. God how embarrassing. He really wasn't making a good impression.

And she thought that he had kidnapped her. Even though he technically had, he didn't really want to think about it that way. He preferred to think about it in terms of, bringing her over so that he could ask a favour of her. Yeah, that sounded much better than kidnapping.

"Kiba…"

"Kiba…"

All of a sudden his head was smarting and he could swear that he could already feel a bump forming.

"Fuck, Sakura, what was that for?" Kiba growled.

"We're leaving so that she can drink her tea in peace and consider helping us. You should listen more when people are talking to you," Sakura scolded as she pulled him out of the room.

* * *

 _ **So that was chapter three. Next chapter will be a little more OOC, because I`m still trying to establish Tamaki`s role in the situation, and let her find a reason to stay and help.**_

 _ **Thank you for all of the love in the past, and please tell me how you thought this chapter went.**_

 _ **Love Donny**_


	4. Queen Tamaki of the Wolf House

_**I honestly forgot how short I made these. I know that I had been writing in 1000 word increments, but I had definitely thought that they each held more content. Oh well, makes for an annoying amount of suspense then I guess.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope that you all read and enjoy.**_

* * *

…

Kiba's POV

…

It had been three days since the girl had been brought into his house. She had told her name to Shikamaru and Sakura, but upon the stubborn girl's request, they hadn't told it to him. She hadn't even left the room that he had set aside for her, and she wouldn't let him in to talk to her. The only people that the ridiculous girl would deal with were Sakura and Shikamaru.

"Goddam it," Kiba yelled at the door. "Just talk to me already."

Kiba stood fuming at the door. He should have just dealt with the old prune lady, at least she would talk to him. That blasted siren of a girl had tricked him into letting the old hag go with her good looks.

"Fine, that's it. No more meals for you unless you come out for them," Kiba informed before turning to walk away.

Once he turned around, he saw her standing in front of him. He sniffed the air, and could only smell Sakura. What was going on? Why did she smell like Sakura?

"Quit staring at me," the girl demanded. "I need back in my room."

"No, you've lost your room privileges,"Kiba decided. "And what's wrong with your scent? You don't smell like you anymore. I mean that's good, I hated the smell of cats, but at least I could tell where you were."

"I took a shower dog boy. Any normal person will only go so long without bathing before they even get grossed out by themselves. Or at least they should, and you don't smell so nice yourself. Now get out of the way," the girl retorted.

"I said that you weren't allowed in your room anymore," Kiba growled.

"Yeah, that's not going to work for me," the girl replied before stepping forward.

Kiba then actually looked at the girl, she was dressed only in a towel and was still dripping wet. Her bare feet were on the concrete floor, but she wasn't shivering, his tough demeanor didn't even seem to faze her. She was standing there, as proud as could be, and was defying him in his own house.

'Who the hell do you think you are," Kiba demanded.

"Queen Tamaki of the wolf palace," the girl replied with a smirk on her face. "Now I'm going to ask you one more time to get the fuck out of my way before I do something about it."

"That doesn't even make sense," the boy yelled. "And what do you think that you're going to be able to do against me?"

"Once in my room, and fully clothed, I will explain everything to you. How our time here I going to work, and why I'm in charge," the girl stated.

"But you're not in charge, and you're not allowed in your room," Kiba reiterated.

"I'd beg to differ," the girl grinned.

"I don't even see how," Kiba fumbled.

"Clock man," the girl yelled.

"Yes, Lady Tamaki," Shikamaru said as he came around the corner.

"Dog boy won't get out of my way so that I can get dressed," the girl, whose name apparently was Tamaki, explained. "I also want breakfast ready for when I get to the kitchen, bacon and eggs would be nice, just tell Mr. Stove and Mrs. Potts and they'll get right on it."

"Yes Lady Tamaki," Shikamaru bowed. "I will let Choji and Sakura know about your wishes for breakfast. But what would you like me to do about Master Kiba?"

"I want you to move him out of the way," Tamaki instructed. "I will talk to him over breakfast, but I do not want to see his face until then."

"As you say," Shikamaru sighed before grumbling, "I guess that I have to deal with this now."

"What?" Kiba asked in shock. "Why are you listening to her?"

"Because we need her, now come with me, we have to get ready for breakfast," Shikamaru stated before grabbing his master by the arm and pulling him away.

Shikamaru was a slim man with long black hair that was tied back behind his head. He didn't look like he was that strong, but he was, he was just smart enough to not show it off.

"Shikamaru, let go of me and explain what the hell is going on," Kiba demanded.

"We need her to create an antidote," Shikamaru started. "In that case, we need to be nice to her so that she will cooperate. She decided yesterday that she would tolerate the fact that you kidnapped her on two conditions."

"And what are these fucking conditions," Kiba demanded.

"That we treat her like a queen, and you apologise for kidnapping her," Shikamaru explained.

"That sly minx," Kiba growled. "Just leave it to the cat girl to turn her captivity into her being a queen. Did you hear what she's started calling herself, 'Queen Tamaki of the Wolf House'?"

"Yes, I am aware of that," Shikamaru replied.

"The nerve of her. Coming into my house and acting like she's the boss. I'll be dammed if she…"

"If she leaves, Master Kiba. You'll be dammed if she leaves," Shikamaru finished. "Now go get cleaned up for breakfast."

Kiba walked into his room grumbling. He knew that Shikamaru was right, but no one in their right mind would be comfortable with someone coming into their house and taking charge. She was just like his mother. She was mean and controlling. She was also very beautiful, and Kiba didn't want her to leave for more than one reason.

…..

Tamaki's POV

…

How on earth was she supposed to come up with an antidote? Sakura was a nurse, a professional in human medicines, and she couldn't even come up with an antidote. Why on earth did they think that Tamaki could do better?

"The best I can do is try," Tamaki thought to herself as she changed into the new set of clothes that Sakura had brought her. "And if that doesn't work, I'll make him respect me."

* * *

 _ **I hope that that read alright. I've been so excited about where I am currently at in the story, that I forgot how far back all of you are. I can guarantee that things get more exciting, but excitement means that bad things happen, and I don't like bad things. But I promise you that exciting chapters are coming. But first, the next couple chapters are introducing the rest of the characters, and a little bit of fluff.**_

Love Donny


	5. Arrangements

_**Happy Thanks Giving everyone. Here's a little treat for all of you, while I wait for my butterball to cook. Also, sorry for taking so long to update. This is my first day without either school or work in a month, so I'm enjoying it. I also had two essays due last week, and frankly should really get started on my next batch, but I can procrastinate that for a bit longer. I did however post two one shots about our lovely Kiba and Tamaki, so if you want to check those out, you can feel more than free to. Though half of you know that they're there already.**_

 _ **Anyhow, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

…

Kiba's POV

…

When Kiba entered the dining hall, the whole table had been set. It had been a while since anyone used the table actually. Kiba mostly ate in his room and the servants weren't supposed to eat in the dining hall. The whole table was set though and each plate was full. There were ten spots set at the table. Tamaki was sitting at the head, of course, she had Sakura and Shikamaru standing on either side of her.

"Ah, Master Kiba, I see that you've decided to join us after all," Shikamaru said with a drawl.

"Of course I'm joining you, why would I let everyone else enjoy my food without me being here," Kiba huffed. "Who are all the other plates for anyway?"

"The staff of the house will be joining us," Tamaki explained.

"And who told them that they could do that?" Kiba demanded.

"Lady Tamaki did," Sakura said with a glare.

Kiba, who by this point had taken a seat at the other end of the table, sank in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Are you going to pout about it?" Tamaki asked with a grin.

"I'll do as I please and when I please," Kiba retorted.

"Oh, I see," Tamaki acknowledged. "So you're going to cure yourself?"

"No," Kiba pouted.

"And who is here to cure you?" Tamaki asked pointedly.

"You are," Kiba replied, as he sunk lower into his chair.

"Good, now that we have that out of the way," Tamaki started. "Let's eat."

The food honestly looked amazing. Choji had really gone all out for this breakfast. The cook himself, partially covered in iron, was sitting in the middle of the table eating through the mountain of food on his plate.

The bacon was perfectly crispy, and the eggs were done exactly how he liked them, sunny side up. In fact, everyone's eggs seemed to be done differently. Shikamaru had scrambled eggs. Sakura had an omelette. Lee and Naruto were having an eating contest with hard boiled eggs. Hinata was eating her egg soft boiled on toast. Akamaru and Choji seemed to just have a Hodge podge of whatever was left over, but they both seemed happy about it. The queen herself was eating her eggs and bacon in a sandwich.

"Hey, Choji?" Kiba called down the table. "When on earth did you have time to prepare all of this?"

"It actually didn't take as long as I thought it would," Choji answered with a mouth full of food. "Tamaki came in before her shower and helped me prepare everything. She even started to wash the dishes as I finished using them."

"Hah, yeah right," Kiba scoffed as he looked across the table at the cat girl. "She's the queen here remember. She doesn't have to do anything that she doesn't want to."

"Actually," Hinnata whispered. "You're the only one that she, um, wants to treat her like, an, um, queen."

"Yeah, she's offered to help with finding an antidote as long as I work with her," Sakura added. "But she assured me that it was only because she thought that I might know better because I'm a human doctor instead of a vet."

"And she said that she doesn't mind being in the kitchen," Choji continued.

"And she's going to help me and Lee do the outside work," Naruto yelled while still shoving hard boiled into his mouth.

"And she's going to help me keep an eye on you," Shikamaru yawned.

"What do I get out of all of this?" Kiba demanded.

"An antidote," Tamaki stated. "But I do have two conditions for you."

"Yeah, I've heard your conditions already, cat girl," Kiba spat back. "I say sorry, and treat you like a queen."

"That's not exactly true," Tamaki said. "Yes, I do want you to kay sorry for _kidnapping me_ , but I don't want to be treated like a queen. I want you to respect my authority in your house and do everything that I say."

"I don't see the difference," Kiba stated.

"It's, um, more like a husband and a wife, than a, um, queen and her, um, subject," Hinata stumbled. "You're technically equals, but you still have to listen to her."

"Well fuck," Kiba grinned.

"What on earth is that supposed to mean dog boy?" Tamaki demanded.

"Well I didn't know that you wanted me so badly," Kiba grinned, finally feeling the upper hand. "I mean, I did pretty well for myself don't you guys think? She's smart, and sexy, and she can cook too. Alright cat-girl, I agree to your terms. But I'm not going to apologise until I'm good and ready, and even though I'm going to respect you, don't be shocked when I undermine you at every turn."

…..

Tamaki's POV

…

Oh what had she gotten herself into? Did he just say that they were married? Did he just say that she wanted that? He was the one that found her attractive. He was the one the kidnapped her solely based on the fact that he thought that she was cute. There he was, just sitting there with that shit eating grin on his face. He wasn't going to make this easy at all.

"Oh look, she's embarrassed that I found her out so easily," Kiba smirked.

"That's not it," Tamaki stuttered as she tried to recollect her thoughts.

"Oh look, she's shy," Kiba said, his grin spreading a bit further across his face.

"The nerve of that fucking mutt," Tamaki thought to herself.

"You know what," Kiba started, a plan clear on his face. "Since we're doing the whole husband/ wife thing, I think that you should be moved to my room as well. Just so that I can really get to know you properly."

"Kiba," Hinata interrupted. "I was simply trying to use a metaphor to make it easier for you to understand."

"Oh, I am aware of that," Kiba grinned. "I just like my idea better, and it's the only way that I will cooperate. Tamaki is right, I am a total stranger, there's no reason that she should help me. What better way to learn more about each other than to spend every minute of every day with one another."

"You bastard," Tamaki blurted out.

"Don't you think that it's fair," Kiba grinned. "It's only an agreement if we both get something out of it. So, if you get to set some rules, than so am I."

"I got to set rules because you kidnapped me for your own gain," Tamaki argued.

"And you made me a slave in my own home, so we're even," Kiba rebutted.

"If we're even then doesn't that mean that you don't get to make any rules?" Tamaki asked.

"No, it makes us equals, like the heads of a house, like a husband and wife," Kiba grinned. "We are better able to coordinate our joint leadership if we know each other better."

"He does have a point there," Choji added.

"Though I do believe that making her move into your room and acting as your wife is going a bit too far," Shikamaru informed.

"If she doesn't agree to my terms, then I won't agree to hers, and we'll all be stuck like this forever," Kiba stated as a last resort.

Tamaki sat in her seat in silence. She couldn't think of a solution here. The stupid dog boy was just too stubborn. She truly did want to help the rest of them though, and the sooner that she helped them out, the sooner that she got to leave. Though even the thought of leaving started to bother her, there was so much work at home, and Sasuke was there with his persistent advances. A little holiday couldn't hurt, even if it was spent fake married to the ugly dog boy. At the end of it anyway, she would have done some good and helped the rest of them out. Hopefully.

'Fine," Tamaki agreed.

* * *

 _ **So there you have it. Was it worth the wait? Does it leave you intrigued? What do you think of Kiba's idea? Is anyone excited?**_

 _ **Anyhow, I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I do. Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought about it.**_

 _ **Love, Donny**_


	6. Cleaning Day

_**I updated sooner this time, see. I really love this chapter, and I'm kind of excited for you guys to read it. I'm posting right now in an effort to get out of studying for Psychology, but I've been putting that for over a month, so I guess that I have to go do that now.**_

 _ **I hope that you all enjoy.**_

* * *

…

Tamaki's POV

…

Tamaki packed her few things from her room to the room that she would supposedly be staying in for the rest of her time in the newly named "Wolf House". Kiba's room was on the second floor of the building. Tamaki had never seen any of the other floors besides the main one, but she had only been there a few days, two of which she had spent in one room. She hadn't really gotten to grasp how large the house was before, in reality, it was more of a castle.

The staircase itself that lead up to the second floor was so grand that it could only be pictured in fairy tales. Tamaki couldn't even begin to describe the awe that she had felt the first time that she had seen the grandeur of the dining room, or the size of the kitchen. This house was clearly meant to house armies, but it was only one boy and his servants there. There weren't even enough servants to properly keep the house, which left it with an eerie and haunted feel to it.

Even though Tamaki hated to admit it, but she was almost thankful that she wouldn't have to spend another night alone in the castle. Although she would rather not spend it with the dog boy; he was even better than nothing.

Once Tamaki and Kiba finally reached his room, Tamaki almost changed her mind. The smell was unbearable.

"Oh my god, what is that smell?" Tamaki asked, as she raised her hand to cover her mouth.

'What smell?" Kiba asked, sniffing the air.

"You seriously can't tell me that you don't smell it too?" Tamaki mumbled beneath her hand.

"No, I can't smell anything," Kiba said, as he started to get a little frustrated.

"It smells like a dog, but not a good dog sent, but just an overwhelming stench of dirty dog," Tamaki explained. "Have you ever cleaned your room?"

"Of course it smells like dog," Kiba grunted. "Me and Akamaru have lived in this room our entire lives, haven't we buddy."

The giant dog let out a quick bark and nodded its head.

"So you're telling me that your room has never been cleaned?" Tamaki asked in shock.

"We used to have some maids that would clean it," Kiba stated, a sadder tone in his voice. "But Pa took most of the house staff with him when Ma chased him away."

Tamaki was taken aback by the sudden change in the boy's demeanor. He was actually sad about something. He felt emotions besides anger and intrigue. But was the sadness correlated to the fact that his father left, or the lack of servants to clean up after his filthy ass? In the end, Tamaki decided not to ask, or at least not yet, she didn't want to force him to talk about anything too personal before he was ready. That might ruin her entire plan.

"Well," Tamaki announced. "I am not sleeping in that room until we've cleaned it from top to bottom. So we had better get started."

Tamaki stepped into the room with her head held high, but as soon as she realised the immenseness of the room, her heart sank.

"This is going to take forever," Tamaki sighed as she set her things down.

"Is there anything you need Lady Tamaki?" came a voice from behind her.

Tamaki turned around, before her stood Hinata. Hinata seemed to be the least changed of the group, but she was also dressed in a way that you couldn't really see much of her skin. The only odd thing about her was that when she walked, it sounded like a gentle rustling of feathers.

"Um, yes," Tamaki decided. "Today's goal for everyone is to get Master Kiba's room clean enough to live in. And I think that the first step is finding out where you guys do laundry. But, if you could assemble everyone here so that I could start dividing out tasks, that would also be great."

"Who gave you the right to clean my room," Kiba chimed in.

"I think that you mean 'our' room, sweetie, and I gave myself the authority. Now hurry up and help me start getting together a pile of laundry," Tamaki replied.

As Hinata hurried out of the room to gather the others, Tamaki started to look around the room again. It was littered with trash and dog hair. There was dirty clothes laying all over the floor, and magazines were littered around the bed, which Tamaki didn't even want to think about what they were used for. The further that Tamaki walked into the room, the worse that the stench got. Eventually she started gagging due to the harshness of it.

"Okay, I really think that we need to air this room out," Tamaki stammered in between fits of coughing.

"I really don't think that it smells that bad in here," Kiba complained as he walked across his room and opened doors that apparently lead to a balcony.

"Holy fuck," Tamaki gasped as she saw the balcony outside of Kiba's room, and the view that it looked out over. "This place sure must be something when it's kept up properly."

Just then, Hinata returned to the room with everyone else following behind her. Amung the familiar faces that Tamaki had already met, was a new one. She was a tall blond, fierce looking girl, she had a giant fan on her back, which almost made it look like she had wings. Besides that she looked completely normal.

'Who is this?" Tamaki asked, motioning to the new face.

"Oh, this is Temari, our lovely dessert flower. The angel of the house," Lee announced through his china-like lips. Tamaki had heard that he was also turning into china like Sakura was, but his seemed to be of a different sort.

"Oh, hi Temari," Tamaki stated. "I'm sorry that you had to miss breakfast."

"Don't give me that," the new girl snarled. "We both know that you don't really care, and you're not going to last long here. So let's get this attempt out of the way so that we can go back to our lives."

"Well that was harsh," Tamaki mumbled to herself.

Shikamaru leaned over to the blond and whispered something into her ear. The expression on the girl's face started to soften and she let out a sigh before mumbling an apology.

"You said that you needed our help with something," Shikamaru asked.

"Um, yeah," Tamaki responded, still a bit scared of the new girl who had joined them. "We really need to get Kiba's room clean. I was hoping that you guys could help me."

"Yes, of course," Hinata replied for them all. "Just tell us what we need to do and we'll get right on it."

Tamaki looked nervously over at the blond girl before she started sorting people into groups and the cleaning started.

Naruto and Lee took the laundry and started to have a competition to see who could wash the most, while Hinata found new blankets for the bed. Shikamaru started organizing everything that was scattered on the floor. At first he was organizing it into piles: garbage and not garbage, but then he started organizing the entire room. He found a spot for everything.

Temari swept and dusted everything, while Hinata and Tamaki washed the floors behind her. Everyone had a job to do and it still took the whole day to get the room clean. When it was clean though, it was spotless.

…

Kiba's POV

…

Kiba didn't help to clean the room. He didn't want people touching his stuff. Shikamaru had put everything away, and now Kiba had no idea where anything was. His room didn't even smell like his room anymore, it smelled like lemon and spring time. Maybe it was a mistake asking the girl to stay in his space. He had offered initially as a joke, then it was to see how far she'd go. A little of it may have even been to see if she was repulsed by him enough to back out entirely.

But she hadn't been. The girl had barely backed down at all. The worst that had happened was that she was hesitant when it came to calling them a couple, but here she was, making his space one that they could share. He was almost hopeful, for what, he didn't know, but he was almost hopeful.

"Okay," Tamaki chimed with a smile on her face. "There are only two last things to clean."

"What on earth could be possibly left to clean," Shikamaru sighed as he slouched into a chair.

"Kiba and Akamaru," Tamaki said with a grin.

"Oh hell no," Kiba defended as the dog beside him started to whimper. "We bathes like two weeks ago, we aren't due for another couple weeks."

"I think that I can get you to bathe," Tamaki grinned as she started to walk towards him.

"Bullshit," Kiba barked, though he was curious as to what her tactic was going to be.

By this time Tamaki was standing right next to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear, "Will you have a bath if I bathe you?"

"Did she just seriously offer to give me a bath?" Kiba asked himself. "Like holy shit."

He didn't know whether to be turned on or creeped out. This girl had gone from not wanting anything to do with him to the extent that she had locked herself away, to falling all over him. It actually made him feel a little self-conscious. Kiba knew that he didn't exactly look normal, and the fact that he was as opposed to baths as dogs were didn't help his case. His teeth were too long, and though he tried to hide it, he had weird patches of hair growing on his body from the goddam serum. Kiba really didn't know how to take this advance.

"What are you playing at?" Kiba asked skeptically.

'Nothing. It's just that we're both stuck in this situation, we may as well get to know each other a little better," Tamaki replied, and there was no sarcasm in her voice.

"I don't understand," Kiba stumbled. "I thought that you hated me."

"I was angry with you for sure, and I still am a little bit, but I don't know you well enough to hate you yet," Tamaki explained.

"Yet?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, yet," Tamaki replied. "So let's go and find out if I hate you."

After that was said, Tamaki grabbed Kiba by the hand and Akamary by the scruff of his neck and pulled them both to the bathroom.

* * *

 ** _I hope that you all enjoyed it..._**

 ** _My boyfriend just informed me that two out of three of our dogs just peed on the bed.. So I guess that that's going to get me out of Psychology now.. But.. I have to go clean piss out of my bed.. So have a nice night everyone._**

 ** _Love, Donny_**


	7. Bath Time

_**Okay, so warning for this chapter, there's a bit of talk about sex and penises in the chapter. This warning is only for those of you who don't like that shit. You guys shouldn't be easily offended, because it's nothing that hasn't been seen or said in the actual show, so please just be calm about it.**_

 _ **Anyway, this chapter was really fun to write. I had to make sure that I got a few fun chapters like this in, because the story is going to roller-coaster soon. But this was one chapter that I really wanted to write, and if I hadn't managed to fit it in here, then it would have become it's own oneshot. In fact, I loved it so much I might make a oneshot along these lines just because I can. But we'll see.**_

 _ **Anyhow, enjoy and tell me what you think. :D**_

* * *

…

Tamaki's POV

…

"Are you in the fucking tub yet?" Tamaki yelled through the thick wooden door that separated her from the bath room.

"Yes," came a mumble from the other side.

Tamaki wasn't sure that she knew what she was doing. She was a vet though, and she knew how to clean animals whether they wanted to be cleaned or not, but Kiba was a person, not an animal. The girl looked down at a bag of treats that she had Choji make while they had been cleaning Kiba's room. They were her special recipe, and they were safe for both human and animal consumption. She hadn't intended humans to ever eat them, but after she had made a batch of them one time, Sasuke had stolen one, claiming that she had made cookies for him. He loved them, she honestly thought that he was just saying that as a come on to her, but then again, Sasuke had never really complimented her on anything besides her looks.

In the end Tamaki had tried one and had discovered that they were in fact rather tasty. She did reserve them especially for animals though, because she really didn't feel right giving humans things that were meant for animals. Animals deserved their treats too.

"Okay, I've got this," Tamaki encouraged herself as she walked into the bath room, prepared for the worst.

Sakura had run the bath just at the end of the cleaning day so that the water would be nice and warm for the dog boy when it was time for his bath. Once Tamaki had to take him for his bath though, she didn't exactly know where it was, because she had used the servant's showers to wash up earlier that day.

Once Tamaki did enter the bath room, she was forced to stand in awe. It had to be the biggest tub that she had seen in her whole life. It was bigger than her bedroom at home had been. It wasn't even a bath, it was more like a hot spring.

"Am I that stunning that you just have to stand there gaping at me like that," Kiba said from inside the tub.

He was holding on to the side of the tub directly in front of her, and she hadn't even noticed him yet. He looked completely indignant, clinging to the side like a drown rat, but he still had that cocky smile on his face.

"I wasn't staring at you dog boy," Tamaki spat. "I was staring at the size of your tub. It's gigantic."

"Do you want to see what else is gigantic in here?" Kiba asked.

"Fuck off."

"You're the one who wanted to bathe with me so badly, and now that you're here my beauty has intimidated you," Kiba grinned in response.

"First of all: I didn't want to have a bath with you, I offered to bathe you. They're totally different. And second: Have you looked in a mirror lately, you really need a bath before you can even think about bragging about your looks," Tamaki stated. She had been warned about Kiba's insecurities concerning how he looked, frankly everyone in the house was concerned about all of their appearances, and Tamaki had been warned not to comment on them too harshly.

"Awe, come on, you don't have to be so harsh," Kiba jokingly pouted.

"Akamaru didn't get in the tub with you?" Tamaki asked, looking at the vast amounts of water.

"No, he hates baths even more than I do, don't cha buddy?" Kiba called over to the giant dog in the corner.

Akamaru had backed himself into a corner as far away from the tub that he could get while still being trapped in the same room as it. Tamaki looked down at the bag of treats in her hand and back up at the dog. Fuck he was a giant dog, how many of these would it take for him to even taste one. Maybe she hadn't thought this all the way through.

"Akamaru come here," Tamaki tried.

Akamaru bared his teeth and growled as a response.

"He said that there's no way that you're getting him in the tub," Kiba replied for his best friend.

"I kinda got that, thank you," Tamaki dead panned.

Tamaki reached into her bag of treats and pulled one out. She walked over to Akamaru and held one in front of his mouth. Akamaru sniffed it skeptically before gingerly taking the treat into his mouth. He chewed it slowly before swallowing. Tamaki held up another treat, and this time Akamaru's eyes lit up. She handed the treat over to him and he quickly ate it. She put her hand in the bag of treats one more time and pulled out the biggest treat in the bag. Akamaru sat straight up and opened his mouth, waiting for the treat.

"Nuh-uh," Tamaki scolded. "If you want any more treats, you have to get into the bath."

Akamaru started to growl at her.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that," Tamaki reprimanded. "This is your last chance, if you don't get into the bath then you're not getting any more treats from me."

"Ever again," Tamaki added at the end in order to show the dog what was really on the line.

Akamaru looked over at Tamaki, then over at the bath. He looked between the two a couple more times, before he finally sulked over to the steps that lead into the bath. Once Akamaru was finally inside the tub, Tamaki walked over to him and gave him the treat that she had been holding.

"You little woss," Kiba teased the dog. "You seriously gave in for a treat?"

Akamaru looked over at his master and nodded. Although the dog looked ashamed of himself, he remained in the bath tub.

"They're seriously good enough for you to bathe for?" Kiba laughed as the dog nodded its head again.

"You can try one if you want," Tamaki offered.

"I'm not a dog yet," Kiba laughed.

"They're safe for humans too. Watch," Tamaki stated as she tossed one in her mouth.

"Shit cat girl, did you just eat a dog treat?" Kiba asked in shock.

"It's just a treat, not do you want one or not."

"I guess I'll try one if they're good enough to bathe for," Kiba relented.

Tamaki pulled one of the treats out of her bag and handed one to Kiba. He sniffed it skeptically, just like Akamaru had, and slowly put it into his mouth. As soon as he bit down into it his eyes shot open in surprise.

…

Kiba's POV

…

"Holy shit these are good," Kiba yelled as the taste hit his taste spuds.

He couldn't quite describe them. They tasted like all of his favourite foods combined. They tasted like bacon, and cheese, and sweet potatoes, and chicken. They were just amazing.

"Okay," Tamaki said as she moved closer to the tub. "Now turn around so I can wash your hair."

"Can I have another treat first?" Kiba asked hopefully.

"No, you can have one after I've washed your hair," Tamaki answered.

"Hmph, fine," Kiba grumbled as he turned around to let the girl wash his hair.

It was weird, because he really liked getting his hair washed. He didn't know why, it just felt really nice. He could feel her long fingers moving delicately over his skull. He didn't even mind the gentle tugs on his hair that would happen when she came across a tangle in it. It was just really relaxing.

"Why did you decide to do this?" Kiba finally got the courage up to ask. "One minute you hated my guts, and now you can't wait to get to know me."

"I already explained this to you," Tamaki said softly. "We can't work well together if we don't know each other, and we need to be able to cooperate if we want you to get better."

"Why do you even care if I get better?"

"I don't know, honestly," Tamaki confessed. "Maybe I just like the thought of helping someone out. Maybe I don't believe that you're as bad as the witch Tsunade made you out to be. I don't know, but I'm here now and I'm going to help."

"How does cleaning my room and making me bathe help me though?"

"Cleaning your room was a group exercise so that you can see how well everyone can work together if you trust and respect them. Plus your room was genuinely gross. Like I don't know how you managed to live in it."

"And giving me a bath? You didn't explain that one?" Kiba pointed out with a grin. "You just wanted to see if you could catch a glimpse of my junk, didn't you."

Kiba didn't have to see the girls face to know that she was blushing. Her hands had stopped moving and she was silent, there was no way that she wasn't blushing.

"No," Tamaki finally blurted out. "It was just a way for us to get to know each other better."

"Sure it was cat girl," Kiba teased. "And how much have you learned about me so far."

"I've learned that you're insecure, and you're scared that I'm going to leave," Tamaki stated.

"Is that so?" Kiba asked. "And where do you get that from?"

"From the fact that you keep asking me why I'm helping you," Tamaki replied. "And the fact that you won't let anything above your shoulders above the bubbles."

"Maybe I'm just making sure that you aren't here to peep on me," Kiba grinned.

"You offered to show me your 'gigantic' dick," Tamaki countered. "Shouldn't my refusal have been evidence enough?"

"Fine, I'm not so eager for strangers to see me naked," Kiba huffed.

"My whole being here is so that we don't have to be strangers anymore," Tamaki explained. "Here, have another treat then dunk your head in the water."

Kiba did as he was told. She was right. He was insecure. He was scared that once she saw what he really looked like that she would run for the hills. There really wasn't anything keeping her here, and he was sure that even if he made the servants guard her at night, they wouldn't stop her if she wanted to leave. They already loved her.

"You're not going to leave us are you?" Kiba asked.

"No, I want to help," Tamaki replied.

"Good," Kiba said, as he tried to hide the smile on his face. Someone was here to help.

"Okay, now help me get Akamaru over here so that I can scrub him down," Tamaki demanded as she loaded her hands with soap.

"I think that it's going to take all the treats that you have to get him to hold still while you scrub him down," Kiba laughed.

"I don't care," Tamaki responded, "Whatever it takes to make sure that I'm not sleeping with two dirty mutts tonight."

"Oh yeah?" Kiba asked threateningly.

For a second Kiba forgot about all of his insecurities. He stood up in the bath and pulled the cat girl in. It was in such a swift motion that she hadn't even seen it coming. She didn't even have time to scream.

"What the hell was that," Tamaki demanded once she surfaced from the water.

"If Akamaru and I have to take a bath so that we're clean enough to sleep beside you, then you need one to be clean enough to sleep beside us," Kiba grinned while Akamaru barked in agreement.

"For this, you don't get any treats for the rest of the night," Tamaki stated as she stood up from the steaming water.

"Oh fuck," Kiba thought to himself.

She was standing there, dripping wet, and her clothes were clinging to her just enough that he could see everything perfectly. He had already been trying to think about dead puppies since he was naked in front of a babe like Tamaki, but now that she was in the water with him, he couldn't help it anymore. The plan had been that they would have a water fight while washing Akamaru, and then she would fall in love with his playful nature, and end up making out.

That was not the plan anymore. The plan now was to get her out of the tub as fast as possible before anything embarrassing happened.

"You know what, Tamaki," Kiba said quickly. "I've got it from here. You don't have to worry about us. I'll wash Akamaru, and you just go get ready for dinner. We'll be fine."

"That was a sudden change in mood," Tamaki remarked.

"Yeah, well I decided that maybe it was childish of me to need someone to bathe me, so you can just go now and I'll finish up in here," Kiba said as he moved to the side of the Tub where Akamaru was standing. He was extra careful to keep himself submerged up to his shoulders this time.

Once he was behind Akamaru, Kiba stood up and with a shooing motion he said, "Seriously, I've got this. Please go."

Tamaki eventually complied and climbed out of the tub. She grabbed one of the many towels that Sakura had laid out for them and left the room.

"Fuck, that was a close one," Kiba sighed as he looked down at his completely erect member.

* * *

 _ **So that was that, what did you all think? Was it natural? Was it cute? Is there any way that I could improve it for say, make it one shot material?**_

 _ **Anyhow, I really hope you guys liked it, and please remember to review. And a special shout out to heartsXkisses and JustNaruHinaAndKibaTemaLover for reviewing everything that I write. Thank you so much, it means the world to me. :D**_

 _ **Love, Donny**_


	8. Dinner Time

_**Sorry about the wait here guys, I've been flooded by school, you know all the procrastinating I do by writing for you guys, well, it's catching up to me. Anyhow, I don't know if I'll get another chapter up this week, but I will definitely try, because I'm going to be gone for almost a week and I wouldn't want to leave you guys stranded for that long.**_

 _ **anyhow, I hope that you all enjoy this update.**_

* * *

…

Tamaki's POV

…

"That stupid piece of shit," Tamaki muttered to herself as she wandered down the hallway back to her new room.

She was cold, and wet, and didn't even have a proper change of clothes. That bastard had pulled her into the water and just ruined her. Yes, she would admit that maybe she did need a bath too after all of the work that she had done cleaning that day. But if she was going to bath, it was going to be on her own terms.

"I see that bathing the Master didn't go as planned," Shikamaru drawled from behind her.

"Yeah, you don't say," Tamaki spat as she pulled her towel tighter around herself.

"What a drag," Shikamaru sighed as he walked ahead of her. "Follow me and we'll find you a new set of clothes."

Shikamaru lead Tamaki down the hall way and past the dog boy's room. The room that he led her to instead was a smaller one that was off to the side. It was completely dusty inside and looked like no one had been inside it for years.

"This was his sister's room," Shikamaru explained as they entered.

"I heard him mention his mom before, now his sister. What happened to them?" Tamaki asked.

"After Kiba's father left, his mother went insane," Shikamaru explained. "It didn't seem that bad at first, she was just angry, but she had always been angry. But eventually it got to the point where she had to be taken to a care facility. His sister went with her to make sure that their mother would be okay. Kiba was left here all alone, well, he had us too, but he felt like he was all alone."

"So that's why he's so scared of me leaving," Tamaki whispered to herself.

"He just didn't take to any of us, and so he trusted all of his faith in his dog, Akamaru, because dogs are loyal and he knew that Akamaru would never willingly leave him," Shikamaru continued.

"So why did you bring me to his sister's room?" Tamaki asked.

"You're about the same size as she was before she left," Shikamaru explained. "She left quite a few clothes here because they had to travel lightly."

Shikamaru then wandered over to the old closet and opened it. Dust came flying out of the closet as the doors swung open. Shikamaru sorted through the clothes before finally picking out a light blue dress and walking it over to Tamaki.

"This should fit, and it's not too formal. Let me know if you need anything," Shikamaru said before he handed Tamaki the dress and walked away, closing the door behind him.

…

Kiba's POV

…

"Do you think I look okay?" Kiba asked as he looked into the mirror.

His giant dog barely looked up from licking itself dry.

"Do you think that I need to shave? Do you think that she'd like me if I shaved?" Kiba rambled as he looked at himself from different angles in the mirror. "What if I only shaves a little, do you think that that would look good? Oh, what if I gave myself a goatee?"

Akamaru stood up and looked in the mirror with Kiba. Akamaru too shifted his head from side to side, before shaking all the remaining water from his fur. Once Akamaru was done shaking, his hair was standing up on all ends and Kiba was drenched. To the distain of his owner, Akamaru looked in the mirror and seemed very pleased with the way that he looked.

"You're lucky, you don't have to try and look nice for girls," Kiba grumbled as he looked back in the mirror at himself.

Kiba picked up a razor that he had sitting on the counter and started shaving off some of the patches of fur that had started growing on his face. Akamaru noticed and started to whimper in the corner.

"Don't worry bud," Kiba consoled his best friend. "This isn't like last time."

When Kiba was done shaving, he got dressed in the clothes that had been set out for him. It was just a pair of black pants, a grey shirt, and a leather jacket. It must have been the only clean clothes that he had in his room. Though when he put them on, he had to admit that he didn't look bad at all.

"Don't we look like a couple of handsome devils," Kiba howled. "We'll be taking names and leaving numbers."

Akamaru looked up at Kiba quizzically.

"I don't care how the saying actually goes," Kiba huffed. "The point is that we look fine as hell."

With that Kiba turned away from the mirror and opened that bathroom door. In an instant the smell of steam and soap faded under the smell of freshly roasted pork.

"It smells like dinner's ready," Kiba grinned. "Race you there."

The two took off howling down the hall way. Kiba slid own the banister of the stairs while Akamaru pretty much jumped down the entire flight. They both hit the ground floor running and nearly slid into the wall as they rounded the corner to head into the kitchen.

Once in the dining room, Kiba and Akaamaru started drooling at the smell of the perfectly cooked roast that was sitting in the center of the table. They could care less about the buttery vegetables that were surrounding it. Or the creamy potatoes that sat in small bowels around the table. It was the giant glorious roast that sat in the center that had all of their attention.

"It's mine," Kiba yelled as he lunged towards the roast.

"Don't you dare," came a voice from behind him as his collar was caught and his face slammed into a bowel of potatoes.

"What the hell was that for," Kiba growled as he turned around to face whoever had stopped him from getting to his prise.

"Do you even know how hard Choji worked on that roast? You will sit and eat it like a human being or you will not eat at all," the girl in front of him scolded.

"And who gave you the right to tell me what to do with my roast?" Kiba barked back.

"Who gave me the right?" the girl demanded as her face started to turn red with anger and her fists began to clench. "Who gave me the right?"

Before Kiba even realised what was going on, the girl's fist was flying towards his face. The impact hit him so hard that it sent him crashing down onto his ass. Kiba sat on the ground for a minute. He fumed as he sat, before the embarrassment hit him that he just got his ass handed to him by a girl.

"What the fuck was that?" Kiba demanded as he rubbed the cheek where she had struck him.

"The goal was to knock some sense into you, did it work," the girl asked.

"You didn't have to go so over board," Kiba whined as he stood up.

"If I didn't would you have listened to me?" she asked.

She had a point there. He probably wouldn't have, in fact, he probably would have ended up hitting her instead.

"You're a mean pussy cat aren't you?" Kiba mumbled as he walked forward to take his seat at the end of the table.

Everyone else in the room was sitting there with their bottom jaws on the floor. No one had ever dared trying to get between Kiba and his meat, especially not since his transformation had started.

"Alright, now that that that's settled," Tamaki started, though her voice seemed a little more shaky than before, "Choji, will you serve the roast and we will start to eat."

"Um, yes ma'am," Choji stumbled as he picked up the carving knife and started to dish out the roast.

…

Tamaki's POV

…

The rest of the dinner went on without a hitch. Conversation didn't flow perfectly smoothly, but it went without a hitch.

After the food was all gone, Tamaki helped Choji wrap up all of the left overs while Hinata took Kiba into the kitchen to learn how to clean dishes. Tamaki couldn't help but to laugh as she could hear him screaming in the kitchen.

"Today I had to have a bath, and now you're telling me that I have to bathe the dishes too?"

"Yes master Kiba. I know it's not pleasant but…" There was a pause and then a scream.

"Akamaru," Kiba laughed at his giant dog. "This isn't a real bath, Tamaki isn't going to give you any treats for jumping into this water, now get out."

"Master Kiba," Hinata could be heard quietly. "Now we have to change the water again."

* * *

 _ **So how was it? Was it cute? Was it fun? Did I get them in character or not at all?**_

 _ **Okay, so I have essays to write, but I have like three one shots that are stuck in my head and want out so badly, but I also feel like I should focus more on this story. God, I just don't have enough time. You know, if I could just preform the shadow clone jutsu, I could write all three at once, and my essay, and watch Naruto, and eat ice cream all at the same time, but alas, I am just not that skilled.**_

 _ **Anyhow, hope you all enjoyed the update and please leave a review to tell me how I did.**_

 _ **Love, Donny. :D**_


	9. Yard Work

**_Hello everyone, I'm back home. So here's an update while I wait for my laundry to be done. I felt so lazy about not even trying to write on my trip, not that I had any time, but I bought a book so that I could at least write on the planes. But the trip was so cool, I got to eat at Bubba Gump's and I got to go to the Winchester House, and a ton of other cool things._**

 ** _Anyhow, here's the update that you have all been waiting for..._**

* * *

…

Kiba's POV

…

Kiba woke up feeling like something was missing. There didn't seem to be as much heat in the room as there had been before. He rolled over and cuddled deeper into Akamaru's fur, before falling back to sleep.

All of a sudden there was a crash at the end of the bed. Kiba bolted upright in bed and screamed for Akamaru to go and see what it was. Akamaru, distressed by his owner's distress, leaped off of the end of the bed and started to bark. Within seconds Tamaki stood up with a pair of dirty overalls half pulled on. Her hands were in the air and the overalls were slowly falling down her chest.

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes?" Kiba demanded.

"I am wearing clothes, or at least trying to, why did you sick your dog on me?" Tamaki responded.

"No you're not, your pants aren't on right and you aren't wearing a shirt," Kiba retorted while ignoring her question completely.

Tamaki looked down at herself, and quickly caught the top of her overalls before they fell down all of the way and exposed her chest which had nothing else covering it besides a bra.

"I didn't know if it would be too warm outside for a sweater or not," Tamaki confessed. "Stop staring at me."

Kiba looked away as quickly as he could. He didn't want to admit it, even though he was sure that the girl already knew, but he had been staring at the top of the overalls, just waiting for them to fall down. Even though he knew that that was an invasion of her privacy, he couldn't help himself, she was just so darn pretty. So instead of sitting in awkward silence he decided to say: "You snore."

Tamaki stood at the end of the bed with her overalls half buckled on in shock. Her mouth kept opening and closing like a fish as she searched for the right come back.

"It's… It's… It's because of all the dog hair on the bed," Tamaki stammered. "It's crazy how much that dog sheds, I'm going to have to rewash the sheets every night."

"It's never bothered me," Kiba countered.

"Well, you kick in your sleep," Tamaki fumbled.

"That never bothered Akamaru," Kiba grinned.

"Yeah, that's because Akamaru is built like a log. Now get out of bed. We have work to do."

It had been two weeks since Tamaki had moved in with him. He wasn't used to having to work, and even though he liked the exercise, he wasn't going to stop complaining about it. In fact, the longer that he had to do the chores around the house, the more apt at complaining he became.

"We did all the work yesterday," Kiba complained as he laid back down in his bed.

"Well, it needs to be done again," Tamaki retorted as she started to pull on her rubber boots over her pants.

"Can't I have a day off?" Kiba whined. "I've been working for two weeks straight."

"I let you sleep in on Sunday," Tamaki responded as she went to open the door.

Kiba sat up in bed and groaned. It had been two weeks now that she had him up at the crack of dawn to go and deal with the animals outside. She never really forced him up, but he had learned the hard way that if he didn't listen to her that he would pay for it later.

Akamaru got up too. He didn't mind waking up as much as Kiba seemed to, in fact most mornings he was excited for it. Akamaru waited by the door for Kiba to get dressed.

As Kiba pulled on his borrowed pair of overalls, he thought about Tamaki. They had been sharing a room for a while now, and as far as he could tell, she got dressed in their room every morning, but this morning was the closest that he had gotten to actually seeing her in the process. Some nights he went to sleep with the goal to wake up and sneakily watch her as she changed, but every morning he somehow managed to sleep right through it. At least now his suspicions about her changing in the room were confirmed.

"Come on Akamaru," Kiba called as he walked to wards the door.

Akamaru was already at the door, and he started to wag his tail in excitement. Kiba finally made it to the door and pulled it open. Once the door was open, the giant dog ran between Kiba's legs and carried his master down the stairs. Kiba was both too tired and too used to this behaviour to care, as long as he didn't have to stand for a couple more seconds, he was happy.

The pair met Tamaki out by the chicken coup. The chickens were already eating and Tamaki was in the shed collecting their eggs. Akamaru waited for Tamaki outside of the gate while Kiba went inside. Tamaki didn't even turn to see who it was before she started barking orders.

"The chickens could use some fresh water, it looks like they were standing in the rafters and aiming for the water bucket," Tamaki instructed.

Kiba didn't even respond. He just walked over to the large water bucket and pulled it out of the coup. He spilled its disgusting contents on the ground.

"Hey Lee, could you help me with this," Kiba called over to the rambunctious boy who was made out of china.

Lee looked up from where he was trying to coax a cow into the barn with Naruto. Lee immediately ditched his task, leaving Naruto to get pulled across the pen by the cow.

"Of course I'll help," Lee chimed as he grabbed the water bucket and running down to the well.

With Lee's enormouse amount of energy, the large pail was full by the time that Kiba had leisurely walked down to the well himself. Kiba then grabbed the other side of the now heavy bucket and helped Lee carry it back up to the chicken coup.

Once the bucket was back in the coup, Kiba walked out to find his next task and Lee went back to herding cattle.

…

Tamaki's POV

…

Tamaki had moved to in the barn to talk to Hinata and Sakura. They were supposed to be milking cows, but with only Naruto to bring in the stubborn animals, it had been delayed until Lee's return.

"Not even a thank you," Tamaki mumbled to Sakura. "It's like he's not even trying."

"You have to give him credit," Sakura pleaded. "At least he asked for help this time instead of demanding it."

"But it's been two weeks and that's all of the progress that he's made," Tamaki complained.

"Tamaki, you have to be patient with him," Hinata explained. "He grew up having all the people that he loves leave him. He's scared to get attached to anyone, and being nice to people leaves you open to get attached to them."

"I know, I know," Tamaki sighed. "I just wish that this would be easier."

"Tamaki, don't be so hard on yourself, you've gotten much further with him than any of us did," Sakura said in an attempt to comfort her new friend.

Just then Lee screamed at the top of his lungs for the girls to watch out. Almost before the girls had time to get out of the way, three heifers came running through the doors followed by a growling Kiba and Akamaru.

"Well I guess that's one way to do it," Shikamaru said from the corner where he was supposed to be cleaning out stalls.

"What do you mean that's one way to do it," Temari yelled. "There's no way that we're going to get them calm enough to get milk from at this point. Look at them, they're going crazy."

Temari did have a point, the animals weren't going to be calm enough to give up milk any time soon, or at least it didn't appear that way. That didn't stop Kiba and Akamaru from standing in front of Tamaki and demanding treats.

"See, we did something to help," Kiba explained. "So now we get a treat right.

Tamaki was standing there fuming. Those cows were going to tear the entire barn down. No they did not deserve treats. Tamaki forced herself to calm own though, deep down she knew that they were only trying to help, but she was just a little sick of having to provide incentive all the time, and having to clean up after them.

"If you help me clean up your mess," Tamaki started, "Then I'll give you both two treats, but if you don't, then no treats for you."

Kiba looked around the barn at the rampaging cows before slumping his shoulders and mumbling, "But that's so not fair."

* * *

 _ **So how was it? It wasn't really as long as I remember it being, but that's okay... right? I remember why I wrote this chapter, and why it's so short. It's kind of the calm before the storm. The next chapter isn't going to be as fun and happy, but oh well, that leaves our beautiful couple open for character development.**_

 _ **Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed, and please leave me a review telling me how it was.**_

 _ **Love Donny**_


	10. The Night he Changed

_**Okay everyone, here's the update that you have all been waiting for. I've been a bit busy with school.. Or at least convincing myself that I should be.. So I might not be able to update more than once a week until the end of the month, but knowing me, that's probably all lies and I'll need distractions from all the "hard school work" I'll be working on. Seriously, my school work isn't that hard, and it's honestly just interesting, but most of the time I'll sit down to write an essay and come out with either an addition to this story, or a little story on it's own. That happens especially when it comes to psychology, because I get to explore the things I'm learning in a creative light.**_

 _ **Oh well, enough of my boring problems, off to the story. :D Enjoy.**_

* * *

…

Shikamaru's POV

…

There was a high pitched scream that came from the top of the stairs. The scream woke Shikamaru up instantly. He sat up in bed, waking up the girl beside him.

"Shika, what's wrong?" Temari asked, concern clear in her voice, even through her grogginess.

"What day is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Thursday," Temari answered.

"No, what day of the month is it?" Shikamaru corrected.

"The twentieth," Temari responded.

Temari rolled over in bed and started to fall back asleep before she suddenly sat up.

"Oh shit," the blond haired girl said.

"I can't believe that we let time get away from us like that," Shikamaru said as he jumped out of bed and rushed to pull pants on.

It took seconds for both of them to get out of bed and start running down the hallway. They were banging on the doors of the other servants and screaming warning to each and every one of them.

"I'm such an idiot," Shikamaru thought to himself. "I can't believe that I let this happen.

…

Tamaki

….

She had woken up from her sleep because there was too much movement beside her. Tamaki was used to Kiba being active in his sleep, but this was more than normal. She rolled over in bed in order to wake him up so that he would stop moving, but he wasn't there. Instead, Akamaru was in a full out fight with a large, dark brown dog.

Tamaki let out the loudest scream that she could. She knew that when Kiba got back from wherever he was, that he would come to her rescue.

Her scream seemed to only aggravate the new beast even more. It clamped its powerful jaws down on the white dog's neck and pinned Akamaru to the ground. Akamaru started to whimper under the darker dog's grasp, but he kept on trying to fight free.

Tamaki had no idea what was going on or where this new animal had come from. The door to their room was still locked and closed, and the door that lead out onto the deck was still closed and appeared to be unbroken.

"Where is Kiba," Tamaki thought as she watched the two giant dogs fight it out.

Akamaru seemed to be leading the new beast away from Tamaki who was frozen in fear on the bed. Soon there was a pounding on the bedroom door and shouts were coming from outside.

"Tamaki, let us in!" came a call from in the hallway.

Tamaki wanted more than anything to let whoever was there to help her into the room, but she was frozen in fear on the bed. She couldn't even call out to them for help.

"Tamaki, you're not safe in there," the voice came again.

She knew that she wasn't safe, but there was nothing that she could do. He body wouldn't respond to her.

All of a sudden the banging on the door became louder and more frantic. Then the yelling in the hall became more urgent. All of the sudden the door exploded into a thousand pieces as Naruto and Lee came flying through it. The rest of the staff followed them into the room. They were carrying rope and a cage. Shikamaru even had a pitchfork.

"What's going on," Tamaki finally managed to croak.

"We'll explain everything once it's safe," Sakura reassured as she helped Temari set the cage down.

Choji and Naruto started to approach the two duelling dogs with the rope.

"Tamaki, can you please call Akamaru over to you. Maybe give him one of those treats that he likes so much. This will be so much easier if we don't have to worry about hurting him," Shikamaru asked.

Tamaki managed to crawl to the end of the bed, and started to fumble around in the drawer for her treats. But she was too scared and her hands were too shaky, so the treats ended up spilled on the ground.

In an instant Hinata was by her side. The dark haired girl put her hand on the cat girl's back.

"I know that this is scary," Hinata reassured. "We were just as scared as you are the first time that this happened. But you have to work with us now. We can't let Kiba run around like this. He doesn't know what he's doing."

Kiba. Kiba. Where was Kiba? What did Hinata mean by that they couldn't allow him to wander around like this? What on earth was going on?

"Tamaki," Temari yelled at the scared girl. "We don't have time for you to be scared. Grab a treat and get Akamaru out of the way so that Kiba doesn't kill him."

Tamaki finally snapped out of it and grabbed a couple of her homemade treats off of the ground.

"Akamaru, do you want a treat?" Tamaki called timidly.

"You need to be a bit louder," Hinata coaxed gently.

"Akamaru, if you come here, I'll give you a treat," Tamaki called again, this time a little louder.

The offer caught the attention of the wrong dog. The brown one's ears perked up as he shoved the white dog off of himself and turned around. Once he had turned around, Tamaki could clearly see the new dog's face, and it wasn't completely canine, it was partially human still, and obviously Kiba's.

Kiba started to quickly move towards Tamaki and her treats. Once he reached the foot of the bed he lunged forward towards Tamaki. He would have landed right on her if the horribly injured Akamaru hadn't gotten up and knocked Kiba into the wall instead. Kiba wasn't stunned for long, and it took him seconds to catch Akamaru in his strong jaws and to throw him back to the other side of the room.

"Kiba," Tamaki cried out.

She didn't know when it happened, or maybe it was just the fact that they had spent so much time together, and in close quarters, but she had started to get feelings for him, and it was killing her to see him like this. He not only looked like he was in pain, but he had lost complete control over his body. It was just too much for her. The only thing that she could get her body to do was cry out his name in hopes that maybe her voice would get through to him.

He answered her cries by coming to her, but it wasn't in the way that she had hoped. He lunged at her again, this time catching the side of her face with his passive claws. He hovered on the ground and started to hungrily scarf down the treats that still remained on the floor. Every attempt to get near him was countered by his powerful claws.

Tamaki didn't know what to do. She was in pain, but not from her face, she couldn't even feel the deep groves that were left in her cheeks through the pain that she felt inside. She sat there and cried his name, still hoping that maybe the boy that she was starting to love would come back to her. That's all she wanted, was for him to come back.

As she cried out his name, he would look up at her and in pain. It was almost as if he wanted to respond to her, but he couldn't. It was almost as if there was something else controlling his body.

Once all of the treats had been consumed, he lunged at her again. His strong jaws gripped her arm as he pulled her off the other side of the bed with him. He trapped her in the corner and growled at anyone who dared to approach. She sat huddled behind him in the corner crying. This was all too much. There wasn't anything that she could do. She was just stuck there watching Kiba become the beast that he so desperately feared becoming.

Out of nowhere, Naruto was in front of Tamaki with Lee in front of Kiba. Hinata was also beside Tamaki with her arms around the frightened girl. Hinata was whispering comforting things to Tamaki, but Tamaki couldn't hear them over the thoughts that were rushing through her head.

Tamaki watched as Choji slowly advanced from the back of the pack to beside Lee at the front. Choji placed a paper bag on the ground and pushed it towards the growling beast. Kiba moved forward, growling at the bag. All of a sudden Kiba lunged for it and started to devour whatever was inside.

Once the bag was completely demolished, and whatever it had contained was gone, Kiba backed up to his defensive position in front of Tamaki. It didn't last long though, the dark beast began to sway in front of her and eventually fell over.

Once the beast was on the ground, Shikamaru, Temari, and Lee rushed forward to move the body into the cage.

"Lady Tamaki," Hinata whispered. "It's going to be okay in the morning. Just come with me and we'll get you a bed. I'll treat your wounds while Sakura looks after Master Akamaru."

Tamaki nodded as she followed her friend numbly out of the room.

* * *

 _ **Now don't get me wrong, it was a kinda different chapter, but I also think that it's the one that I've written the best. Now here's a little hint, whenever something bad is going to happen in a chapter, it is most likely going to start out in Shikamaru's POV. It's not that I want him as a bad omen, it's just that he's the smart one and thinks it's his responsibility to keep everyone safe and out of trouble.**_

 _ **Well, Hope you all enjoyed, and have a wonderful day.**_

 _ **Love, Donny. :D**_


	11. The Aftermath

_**Hey everyone, here's an update. Sadly though, I am only making time to update to tell you that there won't be another update until after black Friday. I have a huge essay due then, and I haven't been giving it the time that it needs. Let alone allowing myself time to study for exams. I know it's only like nine days away, but, it's longer than a week from now, when I tried to promise once a week. So please be patient with me. Thank you.**_

 _ **Now enjoy the update.**_

* * *

…

Kiba's POV

…

It had been two days since the incident. Kiba was still locked in the cage, and the only two people who had come to see him were Choji and Shikamaru. Kiba felt cold, alone, and scared of what he had done. Choji had explained it to him a bit. He knew that he had gone wild, and had really hurt Akamaru, and there was something to do with the cat girl too. She wasn`t as badly hurt, but she was still in shock over what had happened.

Shikamaru typically just came down to see how well Kiba was doing. He was there to make sure that Kiba didn`t try to bust the cage apart or hurt anyone. Choji though, came down to visit Kiba out of the kindness of his heart. Choji would come down with food and talk the incident over with Kiba, and when Kiba didn`t feel like talking, Choji would sit next to the cage and tell stories.

Choji sure as hell wasn`t Kiba`s favourite person, but the fatso sure had a big heart, and Kiba couldn`t help to admire that about him. Plus, there was a reason that Choji was the chef, and the fact that he would bring barbeque down with him on his visits sure made Kiba like him a hell of a lot more.

"So you seriously can`t remember anything from the other night?" Choji asked with his mouth full of barbeque pork.

"I don't know. I guess I remember a bit but it's all a little fuzzy," Kiba finally admitted after being asked the same question for what seemed like the thousandth time.

'What do you remember?" Choji asked as he turned around to face Kiba.

"I don't know, maybe it was just a dream," Kiba back tracked.

"Well, tell me about it anyway."

Kiba sighed before getting into his story.

"I remember waking up next to Tamaki and being annoyed that she was in my bed. I just wanted my space. I thought about telling her to get out, but my mouth wouldn't work, so I hit the bed in frustration. All of a sudden the bed turned into Akamaru and he looks mad. Maybe he looked scared, I couldn't really tell, and I always know what's going on in my dog's head. Anyhow, Akamaru started to howl, it was almost like a warning, but my head was pounding and I couldn't take all of the noise that he was making, so I lunged at him. He fought back, but I knew that it wasn't his full strength, I know what Akamaru can do when he's using his full strength. Something in me just wanted to push him to his limit, to see what he was really made of. All of a sudden everyone was there, then there was the smell of treats, then there was Tamaki. She looked so scared. She looked helpless. I wanted to protect her, but Akamaru was getting in the way, and everyone was coming after her. I didn't know what to do," Kiba explained.

"Has it ever been this clear before?" Choji asked.

"Has what been this clear before?" Kiba asked.

"When you get taken over by the serum, it happens once a month, and then your appearance always stays more wolf like, have you ever been able to remember how everything went so clearly before?" Choji clarified.

"No, I don't know if I've ever remembered anything at all. I know what's happened in the past, but that's only because you have filled me in on all of it," Kiba admitted.

"You haven't asked about her yet?" Choji pointed out.

"About who?" Kiba asked, he looked away as a blush crossed his face because he knew the answer to his question.

"About Tamaki. You seem like you were so concerned about her, yet you haven't even asked if she was hurt or not," Choji explained, even though he knew that his friend knew the answer already. "Are you scared to know the answer?"

"I don't know," Kiba barked as he turned away in his cage. Choji was right, Kiba was terrified that maybe he had seriously hurt the cat girl, he hadn't meant to, but she hadn't come to see him. She was probably too scared to go and see him.

"She's alright," Choji stated. "She has a scratch on her face and arm, and a dislocated shoulder."

Kiba was both relieved to hear that he hadn't hurt her too badly, though he was also very angry at himself for having hurt her at all.

"She's not scared of you," Choji added. "She's actually very concerned for your well-being. Sakura and Tamaki have been working very hard on an antidote for you. That's why she hasn't come to see you. She's wanted to, but they've been so busy working on the antidote that Tamaki has been falling asleep in the lab."

Kiba was shocked to hear this. Not only was the girl not scared of him, but him injuring her made Tamaki so concerned that she was working that hard to try and find a cure for him.

"She said that the major problem for her is that you are neither fully dog or human, so she has to be extra careful what they put in the antidote. She only knows what will hurt a dog, while Sakura only knows what will harm a human. So they've compiled their knowledge to see what they could actually use to cure you. The number of herbs keeps shrinking by the day," Choji further explained.

Kiba sat in facing the corner of his cage. He was an animal, he didn't care about anyone besides himself, what did he do to deserve her to care about him. He kidnapped her, took her away from everyone she loved, and forced her to help him. Now that he had hurt her though, she was working herself to the ground in order to try to help him. Was it out of fear, or was it like Choji said and it was genuine concern?

…

Tamaki's POV

…

After the incident, Hinata had been really concerned for Tamaki's well-being and made Tamaki stay the night with her and Naruto. This was the first that Tamaki had realized that people in the house had paired off. Hinata blushed shyly as she pulled Tamaki into bed with her and explained that Naruto would be staying in the room that Tamaki had originally been assigned to when she was first brought to the house.

Tamaki felt bad that Hinata had to stay the night without Naruto to protect her in order to comfort Tamaki, but she was also grateful. Tamaki didn't know how she was going to be able to cope with what she had just experienced. She just kept picturing the look on Kiba's face when he finally looked at her. He looked so lost and scared. She couldn't bear to see him like that. Sure Tamaki was hurt and wasn't really okay with the way that things had turned out, but she couldn't stand the thought that Kiba was trapped inside his own body.

Hinata had stayed up with Tamaki the first night and explained that this had been happening on the twentieth of every month since Tsunade had poisoned him. This was the eleventh time that this had happened, which meant that the next time that it did, there would be no coming back after it. Hinata explained that each time Kiba transformed into the beast, he came back looking more canine than he had before. There weren't always super drastic changes, but each time left him worse than before.

The one thing that Hinata was sure to emphasize was the depression that Kiba tended to fall into after each incident. He seemed to hate himself more and more each time that he transformed. After the second time that he transformed, Kiba had set out to stop it himself, but not in a way that had been prescribed. He started to cut out the patches of hair that grew all over his body, and he tried to rip out the claws that protruded from the tips of his fingers.

After that time, Kiba had almost killed himself from the amount of blood loss that he had inflicted upon himself. There were scars all over his body now. Across his chest and on his legs were the worst of the scars though. He had left huge gashes in his skin where hair used to grow.

Eventually Tamaki fell asleep. It wasn't until the sun was rising, but she did eventually sleep. As soon as she woke up though, she got herself ready and called Sakura to come and help her with the antidote. The two worked hard and long, looking for anything that might help even delay the symptoms.

"Why are you doing this," Sakura asked on the second morning of their work. "Why are you wasting all of this energy on saving that bastard? He has done nothing but harm you since you arrived."

Tamaki looked at the pile of medicinal herbs that surrounded her. Each one contained different properties that could either nullify the poison, or make its effects worse. There would be no way to tell which combination would make him human again until they tried them out.

"Have you looked into his eyes while he's changed?" Tamaki asked as she held one of the leaves up to her nose.

"No, I typically prefer to stay away from him when he's like that," Sakura admitted.

"He looks so scared and in pain," Tamaki explained. "He looks like he's begging for help."

"He would never beg for help. That mutt just doesn't care about anyone. He doesn't even care enough about himself to try harder to get better," Sakura scoffed.

"That's a lie and you know it," Tamaki scolded her friend.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, but we only have a month now to get him back to normal, or else we're trapped here forever with that beast that you saw last night," Sakura stated, the fear ringing clear through her voice.

"He doesn't want that any more than you do," Tamaki stated and she started to mix some of the herbs together.

"How do you even know that?" Sakura asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Because I've been spending as much time with him as possible." Tamaki stated. "I have seen his eyes when he's helping, and I've seen his eyes when he's being a pain in the ass. They're very different. He was starting to appear to be almost happy, before the other night that is."

"So you're helping because you want to see him happy?" Sakura asked.

"I guess so," Tamaki admitted. "I want to see him happy, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get him there."

With that said, Tamaki held up the concoction that she had been mixing and glared at it.

"Maybe this time," Tamaki mused as she handed the bottle over for Sakura to drink.

* * *

 _ **So... What did you all think? Do you guys agree with Sakura? Is Kiba ever going to change? Huh? Huh?**_

 _ **Anyhow guys, please tell me what you thought, and thank you for all of your support so far. I have to go and do stupid homework now, hmph.**_

 _ **Anyhow, have a great day,**_

 _ **Love, Donny**_


	12. Time of the Month

**_Okay everyone. I know that the wait for this was longer than I promised. And I really am sorry about the wait. But here it is. It's going to be a little more light hearted than the others. it plays with an concept that I learned in psychology, so please excuse me if it doesn't 100% fit. I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

…

Kiba's POV

…

It was day four now, and Kiba was still in the cage. Tamaki hadn't come to visit him yet, and even without an explanation as to why, he couldn't bring himself to blame her. Though, he was getting really strong and embarrassing inclinations towards her. He didn't want to say feelings, or urges, or anything like that, because those seemed a little more embarrassing than he wanted to admit.

The truth was though, that he could swear that he could smell her even though he was locked in the basement and she hadn't been down to see him. Every time that he thought of her, or caught her sent, he would immediately get hard. He was even getting crazy dreams about her at night, dreams that he wished would be true more than anything.

It had only been the past couple days that this had been happening. Sure, he had thought about her in that way before, but he couldn't control it anymore. There had been nights when they were sleeping together that he wished that she would leave so that he could deal with the tent in his pants. He seriously felt bad for Akamaru, who was forced to be on the receiving end of unintentional pokes during the night. It was only because he really didn't want to accidentally bump into Tamaki with it. She would probably run away screaming that he was a pervert.

He just couldn't control it anymore. It was almost as if his primal instincts were acting up on him. Fuck, even at this moment now, as Choji sat with Kiba, telling him about all the work that the girls were doing, the thought of pinning the cat girl down and doing unspeakable things to her, was just too much for his mind.

"Hey Choji," Kiba called to get his friend's attention. "Do you mind giving me a little bit of privacy?"

"Oh, sure, you need to piss or something?" Choji asked as he stood up.

"Nah, it's just that girls don't really have to deal with urges as often as we guys do, and I kinda haven't gotten to for a couple weeks now, and it's just kinda…" Kiba left his sentence hanging knowing that he had explained too much already.

"No problem man. I understand. I remember when I used to be able to go home and see Karui. When we first moved in together, I was used to dealing with it a lot more than I wanted to bother her with," Choji sighted. He sounded casual even though his whole face was as red as a tomato.

"At least she was your girlfriend, man," Kiba sighed as he turned to face the back of the cage, claiming as much privacy as he could.

Choji hurried and gathered his stuff together and rushed to say goodbye and that he would be back with dinner in a while.

Kiba slumped in his corner. He was about to dig his cock out of his pants before he slumped against the cage to sulk. He was trapped down here because he was an animal, he would never really know what it was like to touch a girl's body, and he couldn't even keep himself together enough to talk to a friend for a few hours.

Just as Kiba was really getting into feeling sorry for himself, her sent came wafting down the stairs. There was just something about it. It seemed just as lustful as he was feeling. She smelled sexy. Kiba didn't even know that that was a thing until now. But fuck, he really wanted to get in her pants.

…

Tamaki's POV

…

Tamaki was working hard with Sakura on the cure. They had started to get somewhere. Sakura's skin was starting to get softer, but nothing helped completely, and they couldn't afford the cure to be a treatment over time, it had to be an instant antidote.

Choji walked into the room where the girls were working. He leaned on the back wall, with a blush that completely covered his face. He placed another piece of barbeque in his mouth before he started to speak.

"Sakura?" Choji started to ask.

"What is it Choji?" Sakura replied as she turned around to face him.

"When was your last period?" Choji asked as his blush deepened.

"It was just last week," Sakura answered without batting an eye.

"Do you know when the other girls were?" Choji asked, his eyes darted away as he asked the question.

"Temari was on birth control before the incident, so she's stopped letting hers happen, and I think that she made Hinata get on it as well after she finally started to go with Naruto," Sakura explained.

"So you're the only one who gets periods anymore?" Choji clarified.

"I think so," Sakura replied.

With that Choji left the room.

"That was weird," Tamaki pointed out.

"What?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah, why would any guy be so interested in a girl's cycle?"

"Oh, it's simple. It's just another side effect of Kiba's transformation," Sakura explained.

"Because of Kiba's transformation, Choji has to know when all the girls have their time of the month," Tamaki asked, disbelief clear in her voice.

"Sweetheart, have you never had a sex talk before?" Sakura asked.

Tamaki looked at her feet and blushed. She was twenty and she had never been sexually involved, she wasn't even really sure how everything worked. She knew the basics for sure, the penis goes in the vagina and it's supposed to feel good, and in the end it makes a baby, but that was about it.

"Tamaki, it's actually very important that you know these things while you're here," Sakura started to explain as she went to sit in a chair, and she patted the seat next to her.

"I don't see why I need to know these things, it's not like I'm going to have sex while I'm here," Tamaki retorted.

"It's not completely about sex," Sakura started. "It's more about your safety."

"How does when my period come keep me safe or unsafe?" Tamaki asked.

"Okay, so humans have evolved out of having a sexual instinct," Sakura started. "But if they hadn't, about two weeks after your period, when you're most likely to get pregnant, boys would be casing you down and humping your leg."

"Like a dog?" Tamaki gasped.

"Exactly like a dog. Because dogs can't control their sexual urges, while humans can. Kiba however, can't control his urges as well as the rest of us can. One could say that as he's transforming, he's also devolving. So when it's been about two weeks after one of our periods, Kiba goes crazy. The first time that it happened, it was with poor Hinata."

"Can I asked what happened?" Tamaki asked, her curiosity peaked.

"Yeah, of course," Sakura replied. "At the first day he just followed her around and hit on her a bunch. The next day he started getting all touchy feely. The third day, while Hinata was out with Temari and me, Naruto caught Kiba in Hinata's room with his dick in his hands. Naruto then beat the shit out of Kiba and Kiba got locked in the cage for the next day or so."

"Oh my god," Tamaki gasped in horror.

"Well, at least the incident got Naruto and Hinata to admit that they have feelings for each other," Sakura sighed.

"So his sex drive just goes crazy?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, that's the simple part of it," Sakura answered. "We haven't really gotten any further than that. It never happened with Temari, because she was on birth control and thus never gave off the right scent, I guess. And whenever it was my time, Choji and Shikamaru would keep things under control. And like I said, humans have control over their sex drives, and Kiba hasn't fully devolved yet, so when he gets like this, he's a little more sexually active, but he's still aware enough that he knows not to rape anyone."

"Oh," Tamaki muttered.

"I'm going to have to ask," Sakura said. "I know you seem to want to keep it private, but it's for your safety, especially because once he's out of the cage, you're sharing a room with him."

"I last had it about two weeks ago," Tamaki admitted.

"Okay, so that means that you're probably the reason that Choji asked when mine is," Sakura explained. "Kiba thought that you were sexy before, and now that his brain is telling him that he has to fuck you now or else, he's probably just going out of his mind. I'm shocked that he's let Choji see him at all."

"I was hoping to get to see him today," Tamaki admitted. "I feel bad that he's been locked down in that cage so long. He must be lonely."

"He's used to the cage," Sakura assured Tamaki. "It's like his safe spot. One time he made the mistake of pissing off Temari by hitting on her, and he ran to his cage for cover. He locked himself in. Too bad for him, Temari is strong and simply threw the cage across the room."

"She threw the cage?" Tamaki asked in awe.

Out of everyone, Temari was the one person in the house that Tamaki knew the least, and the more she heard about her the scarier she sounded.

Sakura saw the shock on her friend's face and chuckled to herself.

* * *

 _ **So, that was that. Next chapter is a little more touchy feelly and a little more along the lines that you guys are used to. Anyhow, I have to geet back to homework, and all that jazz.**_

 _ **Please feel free to review and tell me what you thought.**_

 _ **love, Donny.**_


	13. She Finally Visits

_**I know, I know, it's been too long since my last update. I have a week off here before my last exam, so I should be able to write more in my time here. Anyhow, please do enjoy.**_

* * *

…

Tamaki's POV

…

Tamaki had no idea what time it was. All she knew was that she couldn't sleep and her mind wouldn't leave the thought of Kiba all alone in a cage. Even though her face was still swollen and red, and her arm was bloody and bruised, she couldn't help but feel like Kiba was the one who was hurting the most.

Tamaki sat up in bed, careful not to disturb Hinata. She looked around the room, and decided that she had to go and see Kiba. She didn't care if he still wasn't fully in control over his body, she had to see him and make sure that he was okay. She had to make sure that he didn't hate himself, or think that she hated him.

She slowly made her way to the door of the room, she tried to be as quiet as possible. Tamaki really didn't want Hinata to wake up and figure out where Tamaki was going. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Tamaki knew that going to see Kiba was a bad idea. She knew that if she ran into anyone that they would probably try to stop her. Tamaki didn't care though, because she also knew that she wouldn't be getting any sleep until she saw the poor dog boy.

Tamaki fumbled her way out into the hallway and tried to orientate herself with her surroundings. She didn't really know where the basement was. Hinata and Naruto had claimed a room on the main floor, while Kiba's room had been on the floor higher up, so there had been no need for her to know where the basement was.

Tamaki wandered through the halls. She was looking for any door that looked like it might possibly lead to the basement. All of a sudden Tamaki bumped into something and fell backwards.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled from above her.

Skikamaru stretched out his hand to help Tamaki up. He was wearing black sweat pants and a long sleeved black shirt. He looked tired and annoyed. He almost looked as if he had expected that if he got out of bed that something troublesome was going to happen, but he was forced out of bed by some natural force.

Tamaki accepted his help and stood up. She looked down at her feet as she could feel Shikamaru's gaze resting one her.

"Are you going to tell me why you're wandering the halls at night, or are we going to pretend that this never happened, and each go our separate ways?" Shikamaru asked.

"Each just go our separate ways?" Tamaki asked. She meant it as more of a statement, but he was too shocked that he wasn't forcing the information out of her.

"Alright," Shikamaru replied as he turned to walk away. "See you in the morning then."

Tamaki watched Shikmaru walk away from her. He yawned about half way down the hall way, and his shoulders slumped lower after the yawn. She then thought about how she had no idea where she was, or how to get to where she was going.

"Shikamaru?" Tamaki called after him.

"Hn," Shikamaru responded as he barely turned his head to look at her.

"I was actually wondering how to get to the basement?" Tamaki asked a little shyly.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to want to see him," Shikamaru replied. "Follow me."

Tamaki was completely surprised. Shikamaru hadn't tried to stop her at all, in fact he had been waiting for her to ask. Shikamaru started to walk away, and Tamaki timidly followed. She wasn't quite sure why she was so scared, it's not like anything really bad had happened to her yet. Even the wounds that she had received from Kiba were mostly superficial and would completely heal eventually.

Shikamaru lead Tamaki through the winding hallways in the newly named Wolf House. He eventually came to a small door in the wall. It wasn't as if it wasn't big enough for a human to comfortably fit through, it was just that the door was smaller than all of the other doors in the grand house.

The door opened up to a dark stair case. Shikamaru stepped into it before turning around to face Tamaki.

"It's a little bit of a steep staircase, it's tricky enough to manage during the day, let alone in the pitch dark," he started to explain. "Are you going to need to hold onto me?"

Tamaki blushed at the comment. She wasn't used to people offering to help her. Yes it had become more of a common occurrence since she had taken up residence in the Wolf House, but she was sure that she could manage on her own. Besides, Shikmaru was Temari's boyfriend, and Temari scared Tamaki more than falling down the stairs did. Tamaki didn't want to do anything that might possibly piss the blonde haired girl off.

"No, I'm okay," Tamaki answered. "I think I'm going to take my chances with the stairs."

Shikmaru nodded as if he understood the implications of her answer and started to head down the stairs.

Once they had reached the bottom, without having an incident, Shikamaru lit a lantern.

"Why didn't we have that fucking thing on the way down?" Tamaki demanded.

"Wooden stairs," Shikamaru answered.

"So, why does it matter if the stairs are wooden or not?" Tamaki demanded.

Shikamaru sighed, "If I had fallen while holding the lantern that has fire in it, the wooden stairs would have caught on fire. Especially since this is a lamp that has gasoline in the bottom, if that reservoir had opened, then the whole house would have caught fire, and we would have been trapped under it all."

Tamaki huffed, but to herself she admitted that it kind of made sense.

"So you've finally come to see me?" Tamaki heard an all too familiar voice say from the corner of the room.

…

Kiba's POV

…

Kiba sat in his cage in the far corner of the room. There was a chair beside his cage for when Choji came to visit him, but besides that the room was bare. Kiba lounged against the far wall of his cage, using his blanket as back support. He was trying his best to look dignified despite the fact that he was locked up like an animal.

"It's not that I didn't want to…" Tamaki whispered from across the room before Kiba interrupted her.

"I know everything," Kiba interrupted. "Choji has kept me pretty well informed."

"So you know that Sakura and I are making progress with the antidote?" Tamaki asked shyly.

"Yes," Kiba stated.

He really didn't mean to be acting as harsh as he was. He just knew that this woman was unpredictable, and this may be one of the few times that he has the upper hand in a situation for a while. She wasn't usually scared of him, or frankly shy at all. This may be his last opportunity to reinstate himself as the master of the house.

Or at least that was his plan before she stepped into the light of the lantern. Once Kiba could see her, every thought of knocking the crazy cat girl down a notch left his mind. How could he have forgotten that he had actually injured her? How was that the one thing that was allowed to slip from his mind?

As Kiba looked at her face, and saw the deep red grooves that it held, he wanted nothing more than to kill the person who did that to her. The only problem was that he was the one who did it to her. Her arm was bandaged tightly, so he couldn't see the damage that he had caused there, but he knew that he probably wouldn't want to.

Kiba slumped back in his cage, all semblance of dominance was gone. He had really hurt her, and there was nothing he could do to fix it.

"You shouldn't have come here," Kiba growled from his cage.

He didn't need to look up to see the hurt in her eyes, because they were burrowing into his very soul.

"And why not?" Tamaki demanded.

"Just leave," Kiba growled louder.

"Not until you tell me why I shouldn't have come?" Tamaki hissed back.

Kiba could tell that all of her fear was gone and she was back to normal. Boy that girl was really strong headed.

"Because I don't need your pity. I don't need you to stare at me like I'm some sort of freak," Kiba yelled at her.

"I'm not here to pity you, but you're right, you are some sort of freak," Tamaki yelled back.

"Why are you here then?" Kiba asked.

"I wanted to know how you were doing. Like I said, I wanted to come earlier, but Sakura and I have been working so hard on the antidote that I haven't had time yet. I couldn't sleep, so I decided that now would be better than never," Tamaki stated.

Kiba didn't even know why he was chasing her away. He wanted nothing more than to hold her close, or even to talk to her for a while. Though, maybe that was exactly why he was chasing her away. Being close to people had never really worked out for him before. They always left, and they never took him with them.

"How long do you plan on staying in that cage?" Tamaki asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I don't know, I typically stay until they say that I'm safe," Kiba confessed.

"Do you know how long you've been here so far?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, Choji has brought twenty-four meals, so eight days?" Kiba cautiously concluded.

"No, you've only been in the room for four days," Tamaki corrected. "Has Choji really been feeding you six times a day?

"I guess so," Kiba smirked. "And I look pretty good for being a six meal a day kinda person."

Tamaki giggled as Kiba flexed his muscles and sucked in his stomach.

"It's only been four days, there's no way that it could have affected you so quickly," Tamaki stated.

Tamaki started to walk towards Kiba's cage. She leaned down too look him in the eye before saying, "You are stopping your pity party tomorrow, and you're leaving the cage. But before you're allowed to do anything you'll have to take a bath."

With that Tamaki walked away. She swayed her hips as she walked, almost as if she had won some sort of victory. Honestly, Kiba had no idea what had happened. They had gone from yelling, to discussing food, and now it almost seemed like they were flirting. And what was it with that cat girl and baths. Cats didn't like baths any more than dogs, so why was she so obsessed with them?

"Do I really have to have another bath?" Kiba whined.

"Yes," Tamaki stated without batting an eye.

"What's with your bath fetish?" Kiba asked, hoping that coming at baths from a different angle would help him get his way.

"I… I… I do not have a bath fetish," Tamaki stammered.

"You have been the one to stay in the washroom with me while I've had each of my baths since you got here, which I do have to say has been way too frequently," Kiba replied.

"He does have a point," Shikamaru added.

Tamaki turned around and glared at Shikmaru, and Kiba could feel the effects of her glare, even though it wasn't aimed at him.

"Fine then," Tamaki hissed. "You can give him his bath tomorrow."

Having said that, Tamaki stormed back up the stairs. Well, it wasn't as much of a dramatic exit as she would have hoped, because she tripped on the third stair up, but she didn't let that faze her as she stomped the rest of the way to the top.

"You're not really going to give me a bath tomorrow, are you?" Kiba asked.

"This is such a drag," Shikamaru sighed as he followed the angry girl up the stairs.

Kiba was once again left alone. He was excited that he might be let free the next day, but he was not excited about the thought of Shikamaru giving him a bath.

"I think I'd prefer to stay in the cage," Kiba mumbled to himself.

* * *

 _ **I know I seem to say this about every chapter, but I actually really liked this chapter. It lightens things up after the last couple. I guess I get shocked by myself that I when I go back to edit, that I actually enjoy the story that I wrote. It's like, "Fuck, I wrote that. Dam girl, you good." Mhm. But yeah, let me know what you thought and yeah.**_

 _ **Anyway, thank you again JustNaruHinaAndKibaTemaLover for reviewing everything that I write. You're the awesomest. Seriously, thank you. :D**_

 _ **Love Donny**_


	14. Finally Starting to Clean Up

_**Guess who's supposed to be studying? Me. I'm supposed to be studying, but I thought that it would be more fun to write for you guys instead, so here's an update! Yaaay..**_

 _ **Well, enjoy.**_

* * *

…

Kiba's POV

…

Kiba blew bubbles with his nose as he begrudgingly sat in the bath water. This was the first bath that he had had in years without Akamaru, but apparently the dog's injuries were too deep for him to be allowed to be bathed yet. Kiba couldn't help but envy the giant dog, even though Kiba knew that he was being ridiculous.

"Are you done yet?" Shikamaru complained from the spot he was lounging beside the tub.

"I don't know, Tamaki usually tells me when I'm clean enough to leave," Kiba grumbled, before putting his nose back under the water to blow more bubbled.

"This is such a drag," Shikamaru moaned.

"So, Temari been putting out lately?" Kiba asked in order to try and get a friendly conversation started.

"Do you really want to talk about this?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, I mean she's a total babe…" Kiba started.

"But do you really want to go down that road?" Shikamaru asked, insinuating that if he did talk, then they would probably both get beaten up.

"No, I guess not," Kiba mumbled as he sunk further into the water at the memory of being tossed across the room while trapped in his cage.

"Have you at least shampooed your hair yet?" Shikamaru asked, hoping that this task would be over soon.

"No," Kiba responded.

"And why not?"

"Because it makes me smell all prissy."

"Don't you think that that's better than smelling like a dog?"

"Smelling like a dog is at least manly," Kiba grumbled.

"Yes, but Tamaki doesn't want to sleep with a dog," Shikamaru tried prodding his master into at least trying to get clean.

"Tamaki doesn't want to sleep with me anyway," Kiba grumbled.

"Yes, because you smell like a dog, now hurry up and get clean so that we can both leave this situation," Shikamaru demanded, and he sunk further onto the floor, giving up all hope that this would be a quick and painless process. Especially seeing as they had already been there for well over an hour.

…

Tamaki's POV

…

"What's taking them so long?" Tamaki mumbled as she paced the length of the dining table.

"Why are you so anxious?" Choji asked as he started setting out the plate for breakfast.

"This is his first meal out of the cage," Tamaki explained. "Even though I heard that you were feeding him way more than necessary.

"Hey, I just wanted him to feel loved and comfortable, and nothing does that better for me than some tasty barbeque," Choji explained.

"I know, I know," Tamaki huffed, as she tried to be less tense. She really didn't know why she was so stressed, she just couldn't wait to see Kiba again.

"Are you sure that you want to start treatment today?" Sakura asked as she came to the table with a large pot of tea.

"Yes, I want to try everything that I can to get him better. And giving him treatments will be more productive than just waiting for an antidote to magically appear to us," Tamaki explained as she continued to pace.

"Tamaki? Are you okay?" Sakura asked as she noticed that her friend was acting strangely.

"Yes, of course I'm okay. I'm just nervous and hope that our treatment is going to help," Tamaki stated as she went back to her pacing.

Tamaki couldn't even think straight. She wrung her hands as she paced the length of the dining room. Stopping to stare at the door each time that she passed it, before continuing her pacing beside the table.

"Tamaki, you really need to relax, or else you'll make yourself sick," Sakura scolded the girl as she paced.

"I can't relax. We only have a month to get this together, and I only have a treatment, not a cure," Tamaki stated, her voice rose with every word and her hands started to flail around in the air.

"We'll figure out the cure in time, you don't have to rush him taking the treatment though. It's only a cautionary step,' Sakura tried to explain, but her words were lost to the flustered girl in front of her.

"Just let her be, Sakura," Hinata whispered from beside the porcelain girl. "She's worried about Kiba for her own reasons now."

"So you've caught on too," Sakura whispered back.

"I don't think that she has though, and if she has, then she's too scared to admit it," Hinata further explained.

"I see, so we really need to keep this on the down low," Sakura concluded.

Just then Kiba walked in, followed by Shikamaru. The second that the dog boy entered the room, Tamaki spun around to face him. The cat girl rushed to him and started to examine his body.

"Woah there cat girl," Kiba grinned. "You need to keep your hands to yourself while other people are in the room."

"Oh shut up you dirty mutt," Tamaki scolded the boys perverse statement. "I'm making sure that I know your condition before we start you on treatment today. That way I can better monitor the progress of the treatment, or at least until we actually find the antidote."

"Oh sure cat girl, you're just 'checking me out,'" Kiba said while making air quotes around the last piece of the sentence in order to clarify that he meant the less innocent meaning.

"Oh, cut that out before I stick you back in that god forsaken cage," Tamaki hissed even though the smile was clear on her face. "Now go sit down and enjoy your meal, we'll explain the treatment after we eat."

Kiba complied and sat down at his spot at the end of the table. He waited patiently as Choji brought out a plate of sausages and hash-browns. Kiba looked around the room, and by the look on his face, Tamaki could tell that the dog boy was looking for his beloved dog.

"He's still in recovery. He can't quite walk yet. You can bring him his plate once we're all done here," Tamaki explained, hoping to ease the mind of her friend.

"Oh, okay," Kiba said, as his shoulders fell forward in obvious disappointment.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up," Choji said. "Akamaru still loves you more than anything. I caught him limping towards the stairs the first night. He was trying to make sure that you were okay."

"How do you know that?" Kiba demanded.

"I could just tell," Choji said as he stuffed food into his mouth.

Tamaki noticed that Kiba didn't seem entirely encouraged by what Choji had shared with him. She could tell that the thought of how injured his beloved pet was, was still weighing heavily on his mind. Tamaki watched as Kiba pushed the food on his plate around, and would occasionally nibble at it. It was almost as if Kiba was trying to give off the impression that he was eating, without having to actually consume any of the contents of his plate.

Once everyone was done eating, Sakura went and pored a glass of tea for everyone.

"This tea that Sakura just pored for you is the treatment. It doesn't cure you all the way, as is evident by the fact that Sakura is still made out of porcelain," Tamaki explained. "It does however lessen the effects of whatever the witch Tsunade has you guys under. It is not a permanent cure, but it is going to help until Sakura and I find the real thing. Now you all will be expected to drink a cup of this tea with every meal. The constant addition of it into your systems should continually decrease the effects, but not fast enough to have you all cured by our dead line, which is why we are still looking for the antidote."

"Oh, and please keep us informed if you experience any other side effects that could be related to what we are giving you," Sakura added. "That way we can take that into account for the antidote, and see if the risks of using this specific combination out way the positive effects that it has. Now I expect you all to drink up."

Everyone around the table looked at each other cautiously. They all trusted Tamaki and Sakura, but even a treatment had seemed so farfetched at this point, that they just couldn't see it working. Eventually they all picked up their cups, and slowly began to drink their cups of tea.

"Fuck this tastes nasty," Kiba gagged. "And I have to drink this with every meal?"

"Yes, with every meal," Tamaki instructed.

"I feel fuzzy all over," Hinata stated.

"This isn't going to kill her, is it?" Naruto demanded as his hair seemed to light on fire.

"No it's not Naruto," Sakura yelled at him. "Just look at her and see what's happening."

All eyes turned to Hinata as they witnessed the fast acting power of the treatment. It didn't fix Hinata completely, but the treatment definitely returned Hinata's skin to a closer version of what it had looked like before everything had happened with the witch Tsunade.

"Wow, Hinata, your skin looks so pretty," Naruto exclaimed.

"Thank you Naruto," Hinata said as a blush covered her cheeks.

Soon, eyes were looking at everyone around the table and the same effects were happening to each of them. None of them looked completely normal, but they definitely looked more human.

"Sakura, Tamaki, this is amazing and all, but we need something a little more conclusive," Shikamaru stated, ruining the celebration that seemed to be happening all around the room. Shikamaru's eyes were planted firmly on the boy at the end of the table, and soon everyone else's followed suit.

Nothing had changed with him. Kiba looked exactly the same. There was hair growing all over his body, his finger nails looked like claws, and his teeth still jutted out of his mouth like fangs.

"Didn't you drink the medicine?" Tamaki asked as she walked toward Kiba.

"Yes, of course I took that nasty shit. Didn't you guys hear me complaining about it," Kiba huffed as he stood up from the table.

"Then why do you still look the same? This just doesn't make sense?" Tamaki asked, as she stared at him in utter confusion.

"I don't know. You're supposed to be the genius, cat girl," Kiba growled before leaving the room with his plate.

Tamaki was about to run after him, when Choji put his hand on her shoulder.

"Leave him be for a little bit," Choji instructed. "You gave him hope of a cure, and it didn't work on him. He's allowed to be a little upset. He's probably just going to visit Akamaru, and he'll be back to normal by tonight."

Tamaki understood what the chef was saying, but she didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to be back, and to be transferring back into his human self. She wanted more than anything to see the sweet man that she knew that he could be.

* * *

 _ **So... How adorable was Kiba? Pretty darn adorable right? Anyhow, I hope you all loved the chapter as much as I did.. And I really should get to studying, but who knows... ( I know, I probably won't.. probably going to write an awesome one-shot I have in mind.)**_

 _ **So please leave a review and tell me how I did, or anything that you thought about the chapter. Please and Thank you.**_

 _ **Love Donny**_


	15. Pillow Talk

_**I know, I know, I've been making you guys wait too long for updates. And it seems like Tuesday is my update day. It's my day off of work in the week, so it gives me a lot of time to write.. well, most Tuesdays.**_

 _ **Anyhow, this chapter is a bit different, it gives a little bit of back ground to Tamaki. I hope that you guys enjoy it though.**_

* * *

…

Tamaki's POV

…

Tamaki went into the room that she shared with Kiba for the first time in days. It was exactly how she had seen it last. The walls were dented and most of the furniture was toppled over. There was a giant gash going down the middle of the bed from when Kiba had drug Tamaki to the floor. The only thing that was different, was the boy and his dog who were sleeping in the bed.

Tamaki remembered that Sakura had said something about Akamaru being missing from his recovery bed, but never had Tamaki imagined that the dog's owner had moved the dog into his own bed. But there they were, curled into each other and seemingly fast asleep.

Tamaki walked over to her side of the bed and started to crawl in. She was startled when the motionless boy beside her started to speak.

"Why are you here?" he growled.

"I'm here to sleep," Tamaki replied.

"That's not what I mean," Kiba growled, his voice came out even harsher than before.

"Then what do you mean?" Tamaki mumbled beside him.

"Why are you in my house? No one is stopping you from leaving, you obviously can't help me, so why did you even bother staying and getting my hopes up? Why don't you just fuck off?"

"You kidnapped me, remember?"

"Yeah, but I got locked up, you had days to run away while Choji was filling my head with delusions of a cure, delusions of a future outside of the one that is now bound to happen because you're a useless bitch."

"I'm not done trying," Tamaki mumbled, as the tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Just give up already. I can't be cured, so if you can't stop trying for my sake, then do it for your own," Kiba said before rolling completely over, and wrapping all of the blankets around himself.

Tamaki didn't even try to steal the blankets back. She knew that he was disappointed and hurt. There was nothing that she could do. As soon as Kiba had stormed out of the dining hall, Tamaki had immediately gone back to the lab to try and find another antidote. Though without someone to test it on, the process was pointless and frustrating. In the end, Tamaki had come up with something, though she had no clue if it was even something, or just more nothing.

She had however baked her concoction into some of the treats that Kiba loved so much. She had left the bag of the treats on the dresser when she entered the room and assumed that Kiba had been sleeping.

"I know that you aren't going to talk, and I know that you probably don't want to listen to me, but I'm going to talk anyway," Tamaki started. She was laying on her back, with her head on a pillow, and she was staring up at the completely dark ceiling.

Kiba stiffened beside her, and Tamaki could swear that she could have heard him grunt. He however did not protest or try to run away, so Tamaki took that as a sign that she would be okay if she started talking.

"So I grew up as an underling to the Uchiha. I wasn't actually a member of the clan, but my family had always been almost servants to the clan. Throughout time my family started to marry into the Uchiha, and eventually there became an expectation for women from my family to marry Uchiha men. I was lucky that Granny didn't believe in arranged marriages, so she didn't arrange mine. Though throughout my life it almost became expected that I would grow up and marry Sasuke Uchiha. He just so happens to be the biggest prick in the entire clan. He refuses to take no for an answer from me, and has asked for me to marry him at least five times since we both became marrying age. Ahh, I guess that my problems aren't that bad, at least I'm not turning into a fucking dog," Tamaki started to explain, even though she knew that complaining about her life back home was futile. As soon as she started talking, she just couldn't seem to be able to hold it in anymore.

"The last time that that fucking Uchiha practically demanded that I marry him, I said that I would if I didn't find anyone better. Granny had told me to say that, because she's getting old and she's worried that I'll die alone if I don't find anyone by the time that she dies. The only problem is that she's fucking old, and isn't even giving me time to live my own life with that demand. I mean, I can't blame her, I'd be worried for me too, I mean come on, have you looked at me? I look like a total nerd. I'm not like that Ino who's always fawning over Sasuke. I don't see why he doesn't just marry her. She'd probably die of happiness if he even asked, and that way she'd be out of both Sasuke's and my life. But no, he has to keep coming after me, like I'm some fucking prise to be won," Tamaki stopped her rant with a sigh. She stayed quiet for a while as she thought over what she was planning on complaining about next.

"He gave me a month to find someone better than him, and that month was over two days ago. So if I end up going back home, I'm going to be forced into being an Uchiha. I'm going to end up marrying a man that I don't love, and will probably be forced into giving up my shop so that I can play the part of his loyal and doting house wife. That's not the life that I want. That's pretty much my worst nightmare of a future…" Tamaki sighed again.

"Do you mind if I tell you something?" Tamaki asked, even though she knew that it was pointless, and that she wasn't going to get an answer out of the boy. She felt like it was only polite to ask though.

"Okay, here it goes," she started. "I was relieved when you kidnapped me. You honestly fixed all of my problems. And then I thought for sure that I was on my way to finding a cure for you, and I got scared that I would have to go back there, that I wouldn't be able to run away anymore. I thought for sure that as soon as you were cured, you would throw me out of the Wolf House, and back into the village. And then it didn't work, and I'm sorry to admit it, but I was even more relieved than I was when you kidnapped me. I know that it's entirely selfish, and you have every right to hate me now, but I didn't want to be thrown out. Though I probably just ruined any chances that I had of staying…"

Tamaki was interrupted by Kiba standing up and walking away.

"Where are you going?" the girl asked.

"I got tired of listening to you incessant talking, and I guessed that you weren't going to shut up any time soon, so I'm leaving," Kiba explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tamaki mumbled.

Just as Kiba was about to leave the room, Tamaki remembered the cookies that she had made for him.

"Oh, and Kiba," Tamaki called just as he opened the door. "I made some treats for you as an apology, they're on the dresser for you."

Kiba turned around and snatched the bag of treats from off of the dresser before immediately storming out of the door and shoving a handful of them into his mouth.

…

Shikamaru's POV

…

Once again, Shikamaru was wandering the house at weird hours of the night. Why his bladder couldn't hold until he woke up in the morning, he didn't know, but here he was, at one in the morning, walking back from the washroom.

Just as Shikamaru reached his room, he noticed that there was someone standing outside of it, leaning on the wall with their arms crossed.

"How long does it take to piss?" the angry voice of Shikamaru's girlfriend demanded. "Kiba has been waiting for you in our room for the past twenty minutes."

"What a drag," Shikamaru muttered as he pushed open the door to his room to go and talk to Kiba.

Kiba was sitting on the edge of Shikamaru's bed, with his head in his hands. Shikamaru slowly approached his master before opening his mouth to speak.

"How can I help you, Master Kiba?" Shikamaru asked with as much reverence as he could muster at one AM.

"You can't send her home," Kiba stated.

"Send who home?" the lazy buttler asked, even though he knew the answer, he was just curious as to what the explanation would be.

"You can't send Tamaki home," Kiba repeated. "Even if she can't find a cure, she is allowed to stay here as long as she pleases."

With that, Kiba stood up and left the room. Just before Kiba left, the light shining in from the window caught the boy's face. There was less hair on his face and it seemed less contorted than before. Shikamaru wasn't sure what was causing it, but he knew that the cat girl had something to do with it. That was all he needed to know.

* * *

 _ **Okay, so I am coming close to an end for this. Well, at least for where I am in writing. There is going to be 21 chapters in this story. So that means that you guys still have a ways to go.**_

 _ **My plan for my winter break was to write as much as I could, but since that was the plan... I've been procrastinating like crazy. I am working on a totally different story, and I'm not quite sure how I'm going to format it, but it'll probably be a lot like this one, just with a ton more POV changes. It's not going to be KibaTama centric, but I will definitely be writing about them on the side. So don't worry, they're still going to be around.**_

 _ **Anyhow, I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter, and are ready for some weird twists to come. Please leave review and tell me what you though. Thank you.**_

 _ **Love Donny**_


	16. A Different Kind of Change

_**Marry Christmas everyone.**_

 _ **So, please be nice, it is four AM for me, and I just edited it. I didn't just write it, this was written quite a while ago, I just edited it now. I took advantage of my boyfriend taking a shower to sneak away on Christmas morning to give you guys a present. I honestly think that this is the perfect chapter to have on Christmas morning. I love how perfectly that this lined up.**_

 _ **Well, I hope that you all enjoy. :D**_

* * *

…

Tamaki's POV

…

Tamaki woke up to the light shining on her face. She didn't know when she finally managed to fall asleep. All she remembered was Kiba storming out after she confessed that she almost didn't want to cure him, and then there were the tears. She didn't know how long she cried for, or how long she had been beating herself up for opening her goddam mouth. But apparently she did fall asleep, because the last thing she remembered was it being dark, and cold, and lonely.

It was still cold and lonely, because even Akamaru had gathered the strength to leave the bed, but it was no longer dark. She rolled over and covered her face, as she tried to block out the sunlight that had interrupted her sleep. Once her face was covered, Tamaki squeezed her eyes shut and tried to force herself to fall back asleep, though it didn't take long for her stomach to growl and force her out of bed.

Tamaki stood up slowly and wrapped the blankets around her. She didn't even bother to get dressed or to put on shoes before she started to walk out of the room. From the chill in the air and the angle that the sun was peering through her window, Tamaki knew that it was probably still freakishly early.

She walked out of the room and thought to herself, "I guess I should try to get breakfast in before they all hunt me down and throw me out. And maybe since it's so early, I'll have time to run to the village and say goodbye to Granny cat before I run away for good."

Tamaki slowly shuffled her way down the stairs and in the direction of the kitchen, she used the blanket that was wrapped around her shoulders as protection for her feet from the cold stone ground. Once Tamaki finally made it into the kitchen, she was shocked to see that everyone was already awake. It wasn't just that they were awake though, it was that they all seemed excited and full of energy.

Tamaki shuffled her way into the dining hall and tried to sneak into the kitchen undetected.

"Lady Tamaki!" She heard Lee yell through a mouth full of food.

"Yes, Lee," Tamaki whispered in reply.

"Oh no," Tamaki heard Lee exclaim from behind her. "It seems that Lady Tamaki is sad. Lady Tamaki, how can you be sad on such a wonderful occasion?"

"I don't see what's so wonderful about today," Tamaki admitted as she slowly turned around.

"Why, Lady Tamaki," Hinata said softly through the smile that was on her face. "Don't you see anything different about us?"

Tamaki turned around and stood in shock at the sight that was before her. Sure, she recognised everyone at the table, but they all also looked completely different. Sakura and Lee didn't have any trace of porcelain left in their skin. Shikamaru didn't have lines on his face, while Temari and Hinata, the two who had looked the most normal, they even looked more human. It was that way with all of the people who were gathered around the dining room table, they all looked human.

"Wh-What happened?" Tamaki stammered as she continued to stare in shock at her friends' new appearances.

"The cookies!" Lee yelled as he shoved more of them in his mouth. "They have cured us!"

"I don't understand," Tamaki mumbled as she still tried to take in the scene before her.

"When was the last time that you saw master Kiba?" Shikamaru said with a grin.

"Last night, he stormed out of the room because he was angry with me, and then he didn't come back to bed," Tamaki explained. "Why?"

"You need to see him," Shikamaru stated. "I think he's out back with the chickens. Go on."

After that was said, Temari went up to Tamaki, put a piece of bread in her hand, and pushed her out the door. Tamaki didn't understand why the fierce girl was all of a sudden nice to her, but she wasn't going to argue with it.

…

Kiba's POV

…

"The treats had been the cure all along," Kiba thought to himself as he pulled an egg out from under a chicken.

He wasn't cured all of the way, his fangs still protruded from his mouth and his hands were still slightly gnarled and his finger nails still looked closer to claws than nails. The fur that had started to grow all over his body was mostly gone though and he just looked more human again. He felt more human too.

All of a sudden he felt a presence behind him. Kiba turned around and saw the girl who had done this for him. She was standing nervously in front of the coup, with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and her feet completely bare. He didn't even stop to think about what he was doing, all he knew was that he was happier than he had ever been, and it was all her fault.

Kiba dropped his basket of eggs and ran full speed towards the girl. She seemed to be standing there stunned. Kiba didn't care though. All that he knew was that he had to show her how thankful he was for getting him even this much closer to "normal".

He ran towards her and picked her up in his arms. He could feel her feet leave the ground as he started to spin her around. He held her tight and decided that he never wanted to let go. He didn't care that she smelled like sleep and hadn't showered yet, he loved her and needed to know that she had changed his life.

After spinning the girl around a couple of times he put her back down. Kiba released her just enough that he could see her face and that she could see his. His smile was so large and he had been smiling for so long that the muscles in his face were starting to hurt. He honestly didn't care though, and seeing her standing there in his arms just made his smile grow all the more.

As Kiba stared at the girl, she stared back at him, her eyes visibly traveled over his face. The blanket started to move and soon one of her hands emerged from underneath it. The hand cautiously traveled up to his face, and her fingers started to run along the side of his face.

"Kiba," she whispered.

Kiba nodded in response before he cupped both of her cheeks in his hands and leaned in and kissed her. He wasn't thinking. His body was just acting. He didn't question whether she would reject him or not. He just leaned in for the kiss. Within seconds their lips were together and they were responding to each other's movements.

The kiss deepened and intensified. He nibbled on her bottom lip and she allowed him entry into her mouth. The feel of her soft tongue was different from anything that he was used to. It was so soft and warm in his mouth. Her teeth rubbed against the top of his tongue as it slid past them. They were perfectly even rows that seemed incapable of harming anyone. It was all just so perfect: she was just perfect.

Eventually the two separated. Kiba pulled her in closer so that her forehead rested on his shoulder and his chin rested on her head. He held her tightly against his body, never wanting to let go of the stubborn girl who had changed him so much.

"Thank you," Kiba whispered into the top of her head, before planting a kiss into her hair.

He could feel the girl nod her head into his shoulder, but her could also feel a wetness growing in the fabric of his shirt. So Kiba lifted her head so that his gaze could meet hers. He wiped the tears from her face before going in for another kiss.

* * *

 _ **So, I know that it wasnn't the best written chapter.. But it was at least adorable. So... Merry Christmas everyone.**_

 _ **Love Donny**_


	17. A Monster Arrives

_**I know, I know. I missed my usual Tuesday update.. But it's here now. I learned how to snowboard yesterday, nearly killed myself on the hill, but here I am, and taking the day to recover and write. So please enjoy.**_

* * *

…

Shikamaru's POV

…

Tamaki and Kiba had been getting along almost too well the past two days. After Tamaki had seen the start of Kiba's transformation back to normal, she had become more determined than ever to find an antidote for him. The two had become inseparable. They were always either working on the antidote, shamelessly flirting, or both.

The Wolf House, suddenly, had a new guest though, and he might ruin everything. The new guest was a young man, with spiky black hair and an air about him that would make people find him equally attractive and terrifying. Shikamaru wasn't bothered though, as far as he could tell, this new comer was just a punk that needed to be put in his place. The main troubling thing about the man was that he claimed to be Tamaki's fiancé and he planned on taking her away.

Shikamaru stood outside of the kitchen, where he had hidden the guest for the moment, and he watched Tamaki and Kiba round the corner and start walking down the hall towards him. They were laughing, and smiling, and didn't seem to have a care in the world. Akamaru limped a few paces behind the pair, just close enough that you could tell that he was still a part of their group. Once the trio was just in hearing range, Shikamaru cleared his throat so that he could speak, but got interrupted by the giant dog going crazy. Akamaru started to growl and grabbed the sleeves of the two people in front of him and started to drag them away from the kitchen door.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Akamaru?" Kiba asked as he wrenched his arm free.

"Yeah bud, cut it out, I'm hungry," Tamaki added.

The couple finally got the dog off of them and continued to walk towards the kitchen. Akamaru then threw himself between the couple and the giant doors to the kitchen.

"Akamaru, that's the kitchen," Kiba explained. "Nothing is going to hurt us in there."

The white beast of a dog hunkered down and started to bare his teeth again.

"What do you mean that there's a monster in there?" Kiba asked.

Akamaru let out a shrill bark before lowering himself back into his defensive position.

"It's a beast with glowing red eyes, huh?" Kiba asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure that you and I can handle it."

Shikamaru finally took the chance to step forward. He wasn't quite sure where things were going to go, but he didn't want his dim-witted master to walk into the situation blind.

"Actually Kiba," Shikamaru started to explain. "There is a man here, and he claims that he's here to bring Tamaki home."

As soon as the words left Shikamaru's mouth, Tamaki grabbed Kiba's hand and moved to hide behind him. She looked terrified.

…

Tamaki's POV

…

Sasuke had found her. Tamaki didn't even need to see who was behind the door in order to know that it was him. She had just started to be happy. She had just started to feel at home, but here he was, the man who made her life a living hell, was here, and he was going to ruin everything.

Tamaki cowered behind Kiba. Over the past two days he had become her home and safety. Yes, the feeling of being at home in this placehad been growing for a couple weeks now, but it had just started to solidify. But now, Tamaki could feel it all crumbling around her. Over the past little while, even though she had known that she didn't belong, Kiba and the others, but especially Kiba, had made her feel welcome. And at the thought of the Uchiha waiting on the other side of the door, made Tamaki want to cry and hide under the covers. The man had ruined her safe haven once again.

Tamaki was shocked when she felt Kiba's hand tighten around hers in a reassuring way. It was all he needed to do in order to tell her that there was no way that he was going to let whoever was behind the door take her away from him. Tamaki could feel the muscles in Kiba's back start to tense up as he glared at the door.

"Tamaki isn't his to take home," Kiba growled through clenched teeth.

"You're going to have to tell him that then," Shikamaru stated as he moved to open the Kitchen doors. Kiba started to move forward and through the doors as Tamaki dug her nails into Kiba's hand. Akamaru had been right about there being a monster in the kitchen.

And there he was, Sasuke Uchiha. He sat at the head of the dining table with a bottle of Sake in his hand and a grin plastered on his face.

"Have you had your fun yet?" Sasuke asked with a sneer. "Or are you going to try and weasel your way out of this again?"

"How the hell did you find me?" Tamaki yelled from her position behind Kiba.

"It's easy really, the old hag told me that you had been kidnapped by a giant dog, so I followed the stench right back to this place, the Wolf House, they call it? How quaint. Though I can say, that the mutt who kidnapped you is much more ugly and much less intimidating than I was expecting," Sasuke explained, keeping eye contact with Kiba the entire time.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Kiba growled, as he took a step closer to the darker haired man.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, and I am here to take back what's mine," the new comer stated, venom dripped from his every syllable.

"This is my house, and you have no claim to anything inside of it," Kiba snarled, as the hair on his body started to stand on end, his finger nails seemed to extend on his fingertips, and his canines appeared to elongate.

"You are sadly mistaken," Sasuke grinned, "Or has she not told you?"

"She's told me everything," Kiba sneered. "About you and your messed up obsession. About how you won't take no for an answer. About feeling safer with me than in the place that she used to call home. She is mine now, and you can't have her.

Kiba's hand gripped Tamaki's tighter as he ranted on.

"Oh," Sasuke grinned. "So she told you that we were supposed to get married last week, and she left me waiting at the altar?"

"That's not how things were supposed to work," Tamaki mumbled into Kiba's back.

"I went to check up on you, after waiting at the altar for twelve hours for you, my dear. I went to your house, only to find the old hag crying at the dinner table. So I went up to your room, and found the wedding dress hanging limp on the wall, still in its plastic, but my bride was nowhere to be seen. So after days of waiting and searching I finally find you here, tangled in the arms of that mutt," Sasuke hissed as he started to walk closer to the couple.

…

Kiba's POV

…

Kiba was having a hard time processing what was happening. Tamaki had only told Kiba that she was going to be forced to marry the guy, not that a wedding day had already been set. Why was there a dress? Why was this man in his house? Why hadn't Tamaki told him the whole truth? Kiba knew that he should just trust Tamaki, but the words that were coming out of this man's mouth kept burrowing into Kiba's head. Tamaki was already someone else's.

Kiba could no longer feel Tamaki's hand in his. He couldn't remember letting go. He could no longer feel his connection to her either. He knew that he had bonded with her. He knew that they had gotten close. But here she was, going to be taken away from him; just like everybody else.

Tamaki's voice broke the silence.

"How dare you?" Tamaki screamed as she stepped in front of Kiba, blocking him from the Uchiha. She was trembling, whether it was out of fear or out of anger, Kiba couldn't tell, but it was most likely both.

"We agreed that I had a month to find someone better than you, and then you would leave me alone for good."

"And you failed to do that, so you were to marry me," Sakuke retorted.

"I haven't failed," Tamaki cried as she reached for Kiba's hand again, but he was almost too scared to take it. What if what she was saying was just all lies, or what if Sasuke took her away anyway. In the end, he settled for putting his hand on her back, in the most comforting gesture that he could muster.

"What? This mutt?" Sasuke demanded as he pointed at Kiba. "You've got to be kidding me, he doesn't even look human."

"But he's kinder and sweeter than you ever have or will be," Tamaki stated.

"He's a monster," the Uchiha countered.

"No he's not," Tamaki screamed as she took another step forward.

"He can't even protect you, he's just standing there and letting you get berated by me. He's pathetic," Sasuke jeered.

It took seconds for the fury to hit Kiba. Not only was this stranger belittling him, but he was also talking down to the woman that he loved. It took seconds for his eyes to be blinded by hate. It took seconds for his instincts to kick in. And it took seconds for Kiba's powerful back legs to spring him forward to attack the prick who dared to walk into his house and expected to get away with this behaviour.

…

Sasuke's POV

…

Sasuke didn't even have time to process what was happening. One second the boy standing in front of him looked fairly normal, then the next he was completely covered in thick, brown, bristling hairs and was lunging at Sasuke. Sasuke barely had time to move before the boy's fangs were sinking into Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke pushed the mutt off before slamming his fist into its face. Before it had a chance to recover, Sasuke grabbed a chair and smashed it over the thing's back. It crumpled beneath the force and laid limp on the ground. Sasuke started to let out a chuckle before a second furry beast launched itself at him.

Sasuke took a swing at it with the arm of the chair, but his movements were becoming sluggish from the pain shooting through the arm that the first mutt had gotten a grip on. The giant white mutt was much larger than the last one and managed to get a grip all the way around Sasuke's chest. Sasuke reached out for anything he could grab to hit the mutt, in hopes of freeing himself. Eventually Sasuke's hand found the handle of something. It felt smooth a weighty. Sasuke knew immediately that it was a knife. He heard Tamaki scream from somewhere off to his right as he plunged the weapon deep into the mutts flank.

The giant white beast let go in a roar of pain. Before Sasuke could get back to his feet and reorient himself he felt strong arms reach around him and pull him to his feet. He felt his arms get pulled back behind his head and heard a voice growl in his ear: "If I ever see you around here again, I won't be so nice. I can also assure you that if my girlfriend finds out that you hurt her friends like this, she will hunt you down and murder you on the spot."

With that Sasuke was drug out of the house and thrown into the woods. He was furious. He could barely stand, and worst of all, he hadn't even retrieved what he had set out for.

"I will be back," Sasuke yelled at the mansion standing before him. "You have two days to come back Tamaki, or I am going to come and kill that beast for the good of everyone. So you had better make your choices count."

With that said, Sasuke limped off into the forest, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

* * *

 ** _I'm sorry that you guys only got one happy chapter.. But our villain had to make an appearance at some point, that point just happened to be now. So What do you think is going to happen? Do you think Tamaki will leave to save Kiba's life? DO you think that she will stay and risk it for her chance at happiness? Tell me what you think._**

 ** _Reviews are always welcome. They inspire me to write. So please do tell me what you think._**

 ** _Love, Donny._**


	18. The Search for an Answer

_**Hey look, it's Tuesday and I'm actually updating. I'm back at school now, so stories and updates might actually be more sparse... You know, because I lost a couple points on my GPA last semester and am scared of losing more... you know, I might actually want to achieve something in life.. but we are yet to find out. :P**_

 _ **Oh, ps, some announcements after the chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

…

Tamaki's POV

…

Tamaki sat on the ground of the kitchen sobbing. She wanted to be able to think straight. She wanted to move Kiba and Akamaru to the nurse's room. She wanted to take care of them because they had protected her, but she couldn't. She sat and thought about how her life had just been ruined. She had finally been happy and now it was all gone. She would be forced to go back to the village to marry the Uchiha in order to save the life of the man that she actually loved.

Yes she knew that it had only been two days since she had found out that Kiba loved her back on some level. And she also knew that saying that she loved him this early on was too quick and probably stupid. Though, there was also the fact that she had been there for almost a month and these feelings had been growing for at least the last two weeks, so she knew what she was talking about. Love also wasn't something that needed to take years to grow; she had grown to love the people in the Wolf House almost immediately. Now they were all being taken away from her, they couldn't even get close enough to the village to come and visit her. All of her friends were going to be stuck here while she was living in hell.

Tamaki continued to sob in the middle of the dining room floor as Sakura, Temari, and Hinata came and started to treat the boys' wounds. As far as Tamaki knew, Kiba hadn't gotten off the floor yet, and Akamaru's wounds were affecting him fast. Tamaki should have been there to stop the bleeding for Akamaru, but she couldn't muster up the strength.

"Kiba, Kiba," Tamaki heard someone calling from a few feet in front of her. The voice sounded strained and distressed.

"Kiba, you need to stay still until we know how bad your injuries are," this time the voice was clearly Sakura's.

Tamaki wiped the tears from her eyes as she felt a hand rest on her lap. She looked at the hand and noticed that it had dark claws sticking out of it, and thick brown hair that grew in patches. She looked up a bit further to see Kiba had crawled over to her. He had come to comfort her even though he was the one that was hurt.

"I'm so sorry," Tamaki sobbed as she threw herself down next to Kiba and sobbed into his flank.

"We aren't going to let him take you," Kiba stated through ragged breaths.

"No," Tamaki retorted. "I'm not going to let you get hurt anymore on account of me. I'm going to leave tomorrow and I'll marry him. That way you get to live. You just have to respect the servants and then you can live a long happy life."

"Are you fucking kidding me," Kiba barked with as much force as he could muster.

Tamaki sat up in shock. She had just offered to save his life, and he was mad at her.

"I just got a chair smashed over my back, and Akamaru got stabbed trying to keep your ass in this house. There's no way you're going to let all of our efforts go to waste. You are so fucking ungrateful," Kiba hissed through bared teeth.

"I'm not going to let you die," Tamaki repeated through her sobs.

"Who said that fucker was going to kill me?" Kiba asked.

"What?" Tamaki asked in shock, unsure if Kiba had missed Sasuke screaming outside of the house. "He said that he was going to kill you if I wasn't back in two days."

"Who said I would let him. Besides, you've seen how strong my staff is, there's no way he'd win against all of us. And that's only plan B," Kiba explained.

"Then what's plan A?" Tamaki asked, as she let the curiosity of Kiba's plan calm her.

"You heal me. We still have two days, and once I'm healed, he'll have no choice but to accept me as a worthy replacement. Even after seeing me mostly back to normal, you weren't able to keep your hands off of me. So once he sees me back to my full glory; he'll have to surrender," Kiba concluded.

"I don't know if that will work," Tamaki stuttered as she went over the plan in her head.

"Well, it won't if we don't try," Lee shouted from behind her. "Let us find the cure and restore Master Kiba to his full youth again!"

Lee picked Tamaki off the floor and rushed her into the lab where herbs were still scattered around from her efforts that morning.

"Are you ready to bring back Kiba's youth?" Lee demanded as he pumped his fist into the air in excitement.

Truthfully, Tamaki didn't know if there was anything else that she could do. The only solution that she could think of now was to find the Witch Tsunade, and demand that she hand over the cure.

…

Kiba's POV

…

What the fuck had this day turned into? First a stranger came into his house and started bossing him around; though if he included Tamaki that would be the second time that month. Though through Tamaki's persistence, Kiba had started to become more human, but after a few seconds with this guy, Kiba had regressed further than he had been before Tamaki had arrived.

This is what he got for being nice to people, he got worse. As soon as he started thinking about Tamaki's wellbeing, his body reverted so much. This was such a pain in the ass, and now due to his arrogance, he was probably going to get killed in two days. He should have just let the guy take her.

"You were being selfish," Kiba heard Shikamaru drawl from over him.

"No I wasn't, I was protecting her sorry ass," Kiba huffed.

"You mean you haven't noticed why you've been changing?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, because Tamaki has been experimenting on me," Kiba responded.

"Your initial change happened when you told me that Tamaki was allowed to stay no matter what," Shikamru explained. "You were thinking about her and her wellbeing."

"I was today as well, so why am I all the way back here?" Kiba asked as he gestured to his deformed body.

"Because you were being selfish when you decided that Tamaki was staying. It was for your preference, not actually for her safety. You couldn't stand the thought of anyone else having her, even after she offered to go live in her personal hell to save your sorry ass," Shikamaru continued to explain. "You haven't been thinking about yourself for the past couple days, you've been thinking either about Tamaki or the two of you as a unit. You weren't being as self centered, thus you were getting better. Now as soon as you became selfish, you started to regress."

"But I was being selfish for her sake too," Kiba yelled in frustration.

"Now you're right, I don't understand why this caused the transformation to be so drastic, but it's because you were being selfish. So you need to calm down and start putting yourself on the back burner again," Shikamaru instructed.

Kiba sat there quietly, maybe he had been a little selfish. Maybe he had just wanted her for himself. He had been extremely angry when that guy had claimed that he was supposed to marry Tamaki, Kiba's Tamaki. And Kiba had become even angrier when that guy had disregarded Kiba as any sort of threat. Kiba had already won over Tamaki, why didn't that asshole see that? It wasn't until then that Kiba had attacked the guy anyway, but that had almost felt instinctual.

Kiba's thoughts were interrupted by Sakura's voice.

"You don't have any broken bones, though you do have some major bruising around your ribs, so it wouldn't hurt to take it easy," Sakura explained. "It would also be helpful to go and find Tamaki, to see if she has any thoughts on what we should do about Akamaru. He's lost quite a lot of blood, and I can't do a blood transfusion for a dog, especially as we don't have any other dogs here to see if his body would reject their blood."

Kiba nodded to her and went off to find Tamaki.

After about a half hour of searching, Kiba hadn't found her. He had checked in the lab, but she wasn't there. She wasn't in their bedroom either, and much to Kiba's demise, he hadn't found her in the in any of the showers. Kiba was just about to stop his search when he stumbled across Lee as he skipped down the hallway with a basket of herbs.

"Have you seen Tamaki?" Kiba asked.

"No, I've been off on an errand for her, she requested more of these herbs that can only be found at the farthest border of our land," Lee stated.

"And where was she when she sent you out?" Kiba asked.

"In the lab," Lee replied.

"Shit," Kiba hissed under his breath.

"What's the matter?" Lee asked as concern crept across his face.

"Tamaki wasn't there, and I haven't been able to find her anywhere."

"Gosh!" Lee exclaimed. "Where do you think that she went?"

Kiba had two guesses. Either she went home, or she went to that Witches house in search of an antidote. Both were extremely stupid options.

* * *

 _ **So, we aren't at happy yet.. The storm is going to last for a few more chapters.. So we'll see how everything goes in due time. We are at chapter 18, so I think that means that there's only 3 chapters left... Yup.. Three.**_

 _ **I Just wrote the final chapter today. I finally came up with something that I didn't hate as an ending. It's cute, and sweet, and I'm scared that it is going to be incredibly anti-climatic. So please, please don't hate me for the ending...**_

 _ **So that was announcement one.. for Two: I am going to make my Temari, Sai, Karui fic (which I am going to call "Team Ten's Foundation") an "update when inspired" fic. I am about 3 chapters into it, and may write a few more before starting to post, but I wouldn't expect that one to be updated super regularly.**_

 _ **Okay, so I think that is everything. Thank you so much to my lovely constant reviewers Heartsxkisses and JustANaruHinaandKibaTamaLover for all of your love and encouragement for the past few months. Thank you seriously, you guys are the best.**_

 _ **Love, Donny**_


	19. Back into the Forest

_**I missed the Tuesday update again. But I have an excuse: I got called into work. I thought about updating on Monday and Sunday, because I had thought of it on both days, but it just didn't happen. I am sorry about the wait guys.**_

* * *

…

Tamaki's POV

…

Tamaki had been running, in what she hoped was the right direction, for some time now. She knew that it couldn't have been that long, because her lungs hurt quickly after any sort of exertion. She just wanted to get as far, as fast as she could before anyone could stop her. She knew that what she was doing was crazy, and she honestly didn't know how well it was going to turn out, but it was her last hope. She had to at least try.

She had run into the woods, after sending Lee in the opposite direction. As far as Tamaki knew, her destination was in the opposite direction of the village. She knew which way the village was, because she sent Lee after the herbs that she had been gathering just before she had been brought to the Wolf House.

She watched what direction he took, and started to run in the opposite direction. Kiba had been right, he had put his life on the line for her, the least that she could do was do the same for him. So Tamaki had made up her mind to go and see the Witch Tsunade. None of the other staff had made it to Tsunade's house, but maybe she would be able to. Maybe the curse didn't affect her. Nonetheless, Tamaki had to try.

Tamaki eventually had to come to a stop, at least for a little bit. Her lungs felt like they were going to give up on her and she felt like she was going to puke. There wasn't a whole lot that she would be able to do if she kept pushing herself like this. So Tamaki stopped and took in her surroundings. She had never been this far into the forest before, and felt completely lost. She had no way of knowing if she was headed in the right direction, if she was outside the limits of where the staff could go, or if she could even find her way back. The worst part of all was that she hadn't told anyone where she was going, let alone that she was leaving the house. It would take the staff at least an hour to realize that she was missing, and at least half an hour to search the house for her. The only person who would be able to find her at this point would be Kiba, but he was injured and wasn't supposed to move at all.

Tamaki huffed and wanted to start crying again. She should have gone over this plan with Sakura before she just took off running. Sure, the nurse would probably tell her that she shouldn't risk finding the old witch, but at least they would have had an idea of where she was going. At least she would have had an idea of where she was going too.

After the few minutes that it took for Tamaki to catch her breath, she decided that she may as well continue on her quest, no matter how hopeless it was starting to appear. At this point she knew that even if she tried to find her way back, she would become just as lost as she was going to get trying to find the witches house. So why not go the more productive route and try to find the witches house.

After about a half hour more of walking, Tamaki's skin started to tingle. She didn't know what it could possibly have been from. It was the middle of the day in the middle of summer, there was no way that she was cold. No matter, her skin was tingling, and soon it started to itch. Tamaki pressed forward though, whatever was happening to her would have to wait until she was done dealing with whatever was happening to Kiba. He came first. His wellbeing and his life were more important than hers at the moment. If she could get him to survive the next few days, then she would be able to survive right along with him.

As Tamaki kept walking, she started to notice more weird things happening to her body. She found that she couldn't see as far ahead as she could before, and the colours around her were starting to fade. Her legs didn't seem to want to work either. She kept limping, and felt like she wanted to fall over. It was almost as if her knees weren't bending properly.

"I guess this means that I must be headed in the right direction," Tamaki mumbled to herself as she marched on forward through the discomfort.

Tamaki eventually tripped, and caught herself with her hands, this was the first time that she had been forced to look at any part of her since she had left. Her hands were shrunken and covered in fur. Her nails were pointed and protruding at a weird length from the tips of her now nubbed fingers. She flipped her hands over and noticed that the bottoms of them were more callused than they were before, she took this to be the starting of padding for cat paws.

Tamaki didn't know whether to be disappointed or proud. On one hand she was turning into a cat, and the curse probably considered her to be a servant of the wolf house, but on the other hand, she had found the correct direction all on her own. Now all she had to do was make sure that she continued to stick to the correct path, and find the witch.

…

Kiba's POV

…

"What do you mean that she just took off?" Sakura yelled at Kiba as soon as he told her the news about Tamaki leaving.

"I honestly don't know how to make it any clearer," Kiba shot back.

"But she must have went back to the village, right?" Hinata asked.

"No, I don't think that she would after Kiba yelled at her," Shikamaru responded.

"Then where the fuck do you think she went?" Naruto asked in frustration.

"To see that witch Tsunade," Kiba responded.

"Huh, that's actually a very good possibility," Shikamaru pondered. "Seeing as she's not a part of the original staff, she may actually be able to make it to the old witch."

"Then why didn't you send her sooner?" Sakura demanded.

"Because the old witch didn't know any of you, I was the only one that the witch was aware of in the house, yet the curse affected all of you as well. The only two possible explanations for that are: it just cursed everyone coming from this direction, or it cursed anyone who has any attachment to this house," Shikamaru explained.

"What are the chances that she won't try to push through the curse?" Choji asked.

"Almost zero," Kiba responded. "She's too stubborn."

"And we'll have no idea what she would turn into either," Sakura noted as she looked down at her slightly porcelain skin.

"For all we know, she could be just a tea cup sitting in the forest by this point," Lee sobbed.

"I really don't think that she's that fast," Kiba stated.

"Well then, we better go looking for her," Shikamaru concluded.

* * *

 _ **Okay, a few things about this chapter:**_

 _ **1\. The title is referring to what I had originally named the first chapter "Into the forest" for any confusion there.**_

 _ **2\. I am aware that this should have been included in the last chapter, but.. I got lazy.**_

 _ **Um... other announcements:**_

 _ **A. "Team Ten's Foundation" should be started to be seen as soon as this one is over.. So in Three weeks will be the first chapter.**_

 _ **B. I have started on another story that is going to be quite a bit longer, and thus will take longer to update and to get out, especially because I am really busy with school and work at the moment. I am going to try and make it as evenly centric on all of the Konoha characters, Kind of in a Valerie Sabrina Verzoe fashion (But yes, Tamaki and Kiba are going to be the main focus :P).. though the length will be more in a RennaV fashion. If you don't know who those authors are, they are my favourite at the moment and I highly recommend them. The first chapter for the new fic.. I am maybe half way through and is already about the length of three chapters, if not more, of "Tamaki and the Beast", which is evidence that I am going to need quite a bit longer to get it out. So thank you for being patient with me in advance.**_

 _ **Anyhow, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.**_

 _ **Love, Donny.**_


	20. Solutions Found

_**Hey look. It's actually the Tuesday update that I promised. I know it's only an hour until Wednesday.. But I still made it. Now, this chapter is a little all over the place, but it's also very sappy. So please excuse anything that seems OOC and give into the sappiness. So.. Enjoy.**_

* * *

…

Tamaki's POV

…

Tamaki eventually came across a small house in the middle of nowhere. She had completely transformed into a cat at this point. She walked on four paws, had fur, and her head only stood about eight inches off the ground. She was too scared to try and talk. Though she had no idea how she was going to get inside this house, let alone get the antidote from the witch without talking. Though there she was and there was no turning back now.

So Tamaki padded up to the house and climbed up to a window sill. She pushed against it with all of her might and the window pane did not give way. She sat down on her haunches and huffed. There was no way that she was going to give up just because a little sheet of glass stood in her way. So, Tamaki did what cats do best, she sat outside the window and started to howl. Every once in a while she would paw at the window, but her main plan was the howling.

It took about five minutes for someone to stumble out into the room that she was looking into.

"Shizune, why is that cat screaming at my window?" yelled an older blond lady with quite the large set of breasts.

"I don't know m'lady," stumbled a mousey lady with dark brown hair, who was apparently Shizune.

"Well get it to stop already, I have a headache," the large chested lady yelled.

"Maybe you wouldn't if you didn't drink so much last night," the darker haired lady muttered.

"What did you say?" the large chested one warned.

"Nothing m'lady. I'll get right on it."

With that Shizune walked over to the window and started to pound on it. Sure it had startled Tamaki at first, but she knew that that was what the pounding was supposed to do. Now, all Tamaki had to do was be stubborn enough so that they gave her away into the house. From there she could figure out a way to communicate with them.

Shizune continued to pound on the window, and Tamaki started to howl in response, hoping that the lady would be smart enough to understand that Tamaki refused to leave. The howling only caused Shizune to start to yell in response, and so there was just a whole orchestra of terrible noises.

"Shizune, stop that racket at once!" the large chested lady demanded, as she slammed her fist into the table which caused a jagged crack to appear in the piece of furniture.

"But Lady Tsunade, you told me to get rid of the cat," Shizune explained.

"So I am at the right spot," Tamaki thought to herself and started to howl even louder.

"Well it obviously isn't working, so figure out another way to shut the thing up," the witch Tsunade ordered as she rested her head on the almost broken table.

"As you say m'lady," the darker haired lady replied as she pushed open the window.

"What is that supposed to mean," Tsunade asked as she picked her head off of the table. When Tsunade saw what her subordinate was doing she started to yell. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm making the thing shut up, m'lady. Just as you told me to," Shizune smirked in response.

"I didn't mean to let it in," the witch replied.

"Well, I got it to shut up," the darker hair lady pointed out as Tamaki quietly crawled in through the window.

Tamaki decided that her first effort should be to talk. Even though she was fairly sure that she wouldn't be able to, she had to at least try. So Tamaki walked over to the blond woman and opened her mouth. Nothing came out. Not even a meow. It was almost as if the words were stuck in her throat. So Tamaki tried harder to push the words out from where they were lodged, but it just resulted in gagging sounds.

"Shizune, it's going to cough something up. Put it back outside," Tsunade demanded as she looked down at the cat with displeasure.

"Alright, alright, just give me a second," the darker hair lady mumbled as she started walking towards Tamaki.

Tamaki sighed to herself as the lady got closer to her. She didn't want to have to do the typical cat chase, but if it was the only way, then she would do it. At this point, Tamaki was willing to do anything if it meant saving Kiba.

Just as the lady was approaching her, and Tamaki was getting ready to bolt, the door burst open. The man who came through the door was probably one of the most handsome men that she had ever seen. There was also something familiar about him, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Then he started to yell.

…

Kiba's POV

…

About half way to Tsunade's house, Kiba had to leave the rest of his staff behind. They were all starting to transform again and the process was causing them too much pain for him to be able to bear. So Kiba ignored their protests and insisted on going the rest of the way to the witch's house alone.

Kiba ran at his full speed until he saw the house come into view. He had followed her sent to the house, so he knew that she had been headed there. The only problem was that she had somehow managed to stop leaving footprints at about the point where Kiba had left his staff. But her scent was clear in his nose. He knew that she was here somewhere.

So Kiba charged his way through the front door of the house. He barely even bothered to turn the door handle to let himself in, he mostly barged through the door using sheer force.

"Where is she?" Kiba yelled at the old hag as soon as he was in the house. He hadn't bothered to look around the room to see if she was in fact there. He couldn't see her, but his nose claimed that she was directly in front of him.

"Who the hell are you, and who the hell do you think is in my house?" the old hag demanded.

"You can't seriously be telling me that you have no clue who I am?" Kiba growled as he approached the lady. "My staff and I have been living in hell for nearly a year because of you, and the only glimmer of light that came to us disappeared this morning. I can smell her. I know that she's here."

"Well," Tsunade started as she stood up. "I have no recollection of you, while me and Shizune are the only ones here. So if you don't mind getting the fuck out of my house, that would be much appreciated."

"Well I'm not leaving without Tamaki, so cough her up, you old hag."

"Old?" Tsunade asked with a warning tone. "Did you just call me old?"

"Yeah, so what of it?" Kiba asked as he stepped further into the house. His nose was telling him that Tamaki was right there, but he couldn't see her.

"How dare you enter a ladies house, uninvited for that matter, and start insulting her?"

"Oh no, here we go," Shizune mumbled from the other end of the room.

Before Kiba even had time to answer, the old lady's fist was in his gut. He had never been punched so hard in his life, and he was sure that the impact had made him cough up blood. The old hag may have been ancient, but she meant business this time. Once the old hag pulled her hand away from the punch, Kiba slumped forward and dropped to his hands and knees gagging. Once he caught his breath, he opened his eyes to find a cat staring right at him. The thing stood millimetres away from his nose, and it smelled like Tamaki.

"What the fuck?" Kiba asked out loud as he picked up the cat and held it to his nose.

"Is he sniffing the cat?" Shizune asked her master as they both looked at the intruder in awe.

"Maybe he's just a nut," Tsunade offered as she started to turn away. "Get them out of my house regardless."

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Kiba screamed as he held the cat out indignantly towards the witch.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tsunade replied. "That cat showed up at my window not a half hour ago and started making a racket. I don't know how you know the cat, but if you want it, take it and leave. That'll solve both of my problems."

"No, no," Kiba muttered to himself. "You have to change her back."

"I don't know who you are, or why you keep demanding things of me, but it's getting on my nerves," Tsunade growled.

"Last year, I came howling through these woods with my dog. The next day you showed up at my house and stuck me with a needle. Since then I've been slowly turning into a dog. You said that learning respect would cure me. My staff went to track you down, but as soon as they got too close to your house they started to transform too. Now the woman that I love, the one who was curing me, came to you for help and your curse turned her into a cat," Kiba explained.

Tsunade turned around abruptly. She marched towards Kiba and started to inspect him.

"You don't look much like a dog to me," Tsunade remarked. "It couldn't have been my poison, it would work better than this. You would be mostly dog by now if it were mine."

"I am," Kiba growled.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately kid?" Tsunade asked. "You aren't a dog, so buzz off."

Kiba ran to a mirror that hung on the wall across the room from him. He looked in and saw that he was completely back to normal. He dropped the cat and put his hands up to his face. He touched and stretched the skin to make sure that what he was seeing was the truth.

"If I'm cured, then why is she a cat, and why was my staff still getting affected by the curse?" Kiba asked.

"Because the barrier around my house seems to still be in effect," Tsunade mused.

"I thought that we disabled that months ago," Shizune commented.

"I thought so too, but to be honest I can't remember actually taking it down, just talking about it."

"That's right," Shizune agreed. "We never actually got around to taking the barrier down."

"Well, I guess that you should get right on that, I'm going to take a nap." With that Tsunade left the room.

"But you have to fix my girlfriend!" Kiba yelled after the old lady.

"Don't worry about it," Shizune stated. "As soon as I release the barrier, she'll go back to normal."

The dark haired lady moved her hands through some hand signs, said some strange words and then placed her palm onto the floor.

"There you go, people should be turning back to normal now."

Just as the lady said that, the cat started to grow and transform back into Tamaki. As soon as she was standing and back to normal in front of Kiba, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground.

"Kiba, you're back to normal," Tamaki yelled as Kiba spun her around. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know. I got worried about you when you went missing, and so I stopped thinking about myself and came after you. Once I got here the witch told me that I didn't look all fucked up, and so I guess that I just had to put someone before me all this time."

Once Kiba finally put Tamaki down, she stopped to look at his face.

"You know, I didn't even recognise you when you first showed up," Tamaki admitted.

"You know, I didn't recognise you at first either," Kiba grinned. "But, you did have a tail so…"

Kiba was cut off by Tamaki slapping him in the arm.

"Yeah, and you don't look like a mutt anymore, so I can't be held to blame either," Tamaki grinned.

All of a sudden, Kiba's expression turned serious. He grabbed Tamaki by the arms and held her still.

"I'm all better now Tamaki," Kiba started. "So you don't have to worry about me anymore, and I'm not holding you captive…" Kiba's voice trailed off as if he had more to say.

Tamaki looked away from him, almost as if she was embarrassed. Kiba felt like such an idiot, he didn't know what he was trying to say, or how he was going to word it. All he knew was that Tamaki had no reason to stay now, and he had no reason to keep her there, but he couldn't stand to even think about her leaving.

"I just," Kiba tried again.

"I'm not going to leave you," Tamaki interrupted.

Kiba was glad that she knew what he wanted to hear. That especially meant that he didn't need to say anything else. He cupped his hands around her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer to herself. Their tongues were just intertwining when they heard a cough come from the other side of the room.

"I'm glad that you guys are happy and all, but I'm alone and always will be thanks to the hag in the other room, so please get the fuck out of my house."

Kiba could feel a blush cover his cheeks, and he could see one covering Tamaki's as well. So without any further prompting, Kiba picked the girl up in his arms and exited quickly through the door that he had broken down.

* * *

 _ **I had to wait until my poor sick amore fell asleep in order to post this. He's had such a high fever for the past few days, and if I ever doubt that I love him, I just have to think back to this and remember everything that I've done for him while he's sick. In fact, I am the only one in my house that's not sick at the moment, and whatever they have, I don't want. So I eat a billion oranges a day and drink as much soup as I force them to.**_

 _ **I don't know if you could tell, but that ramblely mess was me trying to avoid the next sentence:**_

 _ **Next chapter is the last chapter. I could have ended it here... but they have yet to deal with Sasuke.. So.. One last chapter. And the closer that I get to the last chapter, the more scared I am that you guys are going to hate it. It literally comes out of nowhere... but it was the only ending that I was happy with.. So please.. PLEASE don't hate me for it..**_

 _ **Love, Donny**_


	21. The End

**_So, here it is. The final chapter. It's been quite a while. I can't believe that I finished a story, and it actually had a plot and shit. Like.. wow. And you guys stuck with me through the whole thing. That's amazing. I mean, I'm really grateful. But..._**

 ** _Pleasedonthateme. Please don't hate me. PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME! I'm scared that you guys will think that this ending came out of nowhere and that maybe it doesn't tie up all of the loose ends. But it was the only ending that I didn't hate. So please for the love of god.. don't hate me._**

* * *

"But Ma, the story can't just end there," a small, sandy haired girl complained. "How did the dog-man beat the red-eyed monster?"

"You don't know they fought, the dog-boy probably just ran away," huffed a slightly older boy with dark hair and red markings on his face.

"Well, the red-eyed-monster showed up exactly when he said that he would. He gave the cat-girl one last chance to join him before he was going to fight. The cat-girl obviously said no to the red-eyed-monster, because her heart already belonged to the dog-boy. Everyone in the Wolf-House came and attacked the monster before he even had a chance to move. They forced the monster into a surrender. The dog-boy stood over the red-eyed-monster and gave it one last chance to live. The dog-boy said, 'If you want to live, you will leave me and my love alone, and you will never show your face around here again!' With that, the red-eyed-monster ran away as fast as he could and was never seen again," Tamaki told her children.

The little-girls eyes grew in wonder as she curled up against her mother.

"You and daddy are so cool, Ma," the little girl sighed into her mother's side. "You and daddy had the best adventures when you were younger, I knew that you would have the best meeting story."

"I think it's all bullshit," the boy huffed from his chair on the other side of the room.

"Why did you even stay for her goodnight story if you were just going to criticize the entire thing?" his mother asked.

"Because, you always have these fantastic stories about you and dad from when you were younger. I just wanted to see what you would make up for your meeting."

"It is so not made up. Why would you even think that?"

"Because you and dad never do anything now, how can I believe that you guys were cool then?"

"Um, maybe because you came along and we had to tone everything down," his mother replied with a smirk. "We couldn't have you cramping our style now could we?"

"Dad's too much of a pussy to do anything as cool as that story," the boy huffed.

"What did I tell you about calling your dad a pussy?" his mother scolded.

"Don't say it because it ain't true," he replied sulking in the corner.

"Yeah, that's right," the little girl yelled as she stood up in her bed. "Daddy ain't no pussy."

"Okay, okay, calm down," their mother instructed as she pulled the little girl back into the bed. "Your dad is a hero, and he saved me from the red-eyed-monster."

Just then, a little old lady, with the largest halo of grey hear on her head walked through the door. She was laughing so hard that she was holding her stomach.

"Ma?" the little girl pondered. "Why is Granny Cat laughing?"

"I'm laughing at the creative end that your mother put onto the end of her tale," Granny Cat replied as she joined the girls on the bed.

"See, I knew that it was all lies," the boy jumped up as he yelled his proclamation.

"I didn't say that it was all lies, young man," Granny Cat spat back. "It was just the very end that wasn't entirely true. The Uchiha was spared, and promised to leave, but it was not your father who made him leave."

"See, I told you that dad was a pussy," the boy smirked as he sat back in his seat.

"Your father may be many things, but he is not a 'pussy,'" Granny Cat stated. "You see, he came to my house and had the nerve to ask for my help and permission to marry my granddaughter after he kidnapped me, and then stole my baby from me. He came and explained the situation to me with his heart on his sleeve. He didn't even cower when I threatened to beat him with a wooden spoon. He just accepted it and understood that he deserved it. In that way he was very brave, and showed that he was worthy of your mother's hand by showing that he was a real and honest man. Though, it was I who chased off the horrid Uchiha, because he had never been anything but a greedy little bitch."

"With all that 'heart on his sleeve' bullshit, he still sounds like a pussy," the boy grumbled.

"One day you'll see how hard it is to ask for help and to admit your feelings," came a new voice.

Kiba stood in the bedroom door with his arms crossed and a grin on his face. Akamaru sat by his side as the giant white dog's aging head started to sag. The dog was old, but still very much alive and happy in his new domestic life.

"Daddy!" the girl yelled as she jumped off of her bed and into her father's arms.

Her father caught her and held her close as he walked into the room.

"Your son sounds way too much like you used to, Kiba," the old lady informed as she walked towards the man, who stood probably a good three feet taller than her. "If you don't straighten him out by the time that he's sixteen, then I will." The old lady glowered at Kiba as she walked past.

"That only gives me four years Granny. How am I supposed to straighten him out in that time?" Kiba asked with a grin.

"Tsunade only gave you a year, and you managed," Granny shot back from down the hall.

"Yeah, but that's only because a beautiful girl came and saved me, I don't think that will ever happen for this boy. He's way too much of a pain," Kiba stated as he ruffled his sons hair with his free hand. "Maybe I should get that old hag to deal with him for me."

"Kiba, stop that," Tamaki tried to scold, but the smile on her face gave away that she found the situation way too funny. "You're going to scare him. Besides, Tsunade hasn't cursed anyone in at least a year, and we want to try and keep that streak going."

The boy's eyes started to widen in fear, and in an attempt to hide his fear he claimed he was going to bed and ducked out of the room. Kiba laughed as he placed his daughter into her bed and tucked her in. He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and walked out of the bedroom with his wife.

"I sure have changed a lot since then, haven't I?" Kiba asked as he pulled Tamaki into him.

"Yes you have," Tamaki agreed as she stood on her toes to get a kiss from her husband. "And you smell a lot better too."

"It's probably because you give me a lot more incentive to bathe, and baths have gotten a lot more interesting," Kiba growled as he pulled his wife into the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

 ** _*peaks out from behind a giant bolder* Does anyone hate me? Did I make it cute enough that I am forgiven? Was the ending okay? I am honestly scared to hear feed-back. I know you have always been nice to me before.. but this is an end. This is how everything wrap up.. I am scared that I may have gone too far this time and that you'll turn on me.. but you're too nice for that._**

 ** _I mean. Come one Donny, stick to your guns. Show some writers integrity. This is the best possible ending that you could have written. And plus, it was so cute that you- yourself- gushed over it._**

 ** _Anyway. Thank you all again for sticking with me and for reading. I hope that you enjoyed our journey together and that you continue to read. Have a wonderful day, and hopefully see you guys next week with a new story._**

 ** _LOVE Donny_**


End file.
